


Right Upside Down

by Anabe23



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-25 03:43:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anabe23/pseuds/Anabe23
Summary: Hawkins is as quiet as always, nothing has changed. Except not for Elizabeth and many other people in town, the ones that only know and live on the "right" side of Hawkins.Same school, same people, same road... until William Byers disappears, then Elizabeth is intrigued by this mystery and investigates by herself, she didn't found anything.Then the boy is back and things are boring again, until a new family arrives in town, and what may become her biggest headache, Billy.They both crash, they can't stand each other, Billy can't stand his sister and Elizabeth can't stand staying at home. Soon they might spend time together and we'll see how this "average" people manage to live in a town like this.





	1. Chapter 1

This story is also available on Wattpad if you'd like to read it there. Thanks so much and I hope you like it.


	2. Halloween party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

"Jesus ,Vicky, get a fucking room" I said walking past Vicky and Billy making out in the hallway.

The only response I got was from Billy, who proudly stuck out his middle finger. Kelly and I giggled walking towards science class.

"Aren't you scared of Billy getting tired of you and I don't know... hitting you or something?" Kelly asked taking a seat.

"I don't think he'll do something like that" I dismissed her getting out my book and getting ready for the class to start.

"I heard that he has already beaten up an old friend of Steve, and that they two don't get along either" Kelly whispered. I whished she would stop the gossip for a second, I really didn't care.

"Fine" I muttered back to her, she was going to keep talking until the door opened to reveal Billy and Vicky.

"Why are you late?" The teacher asked before they went to their places.

"I'm new here and I got lost but my wonderful classmate showed me the way" Billy said turning to wink at the girl by his side. For some reason the teacher swallowed that excuse and let them in begining with today's lesson.

"Bullshit" I mumbled under my breath with a small smile, later I felt someone's stare and turned a little to find Billy deathstaring at me for a second and then looking away again. It was the first time I actually felt scared of him and it was also the first tim that he noticed me.

Life at Hawkins was boring, aberage, not exciting in the slightest. When the Byers kid got lost it was the most fun I've had in a while but now that he's back our town is as boring as always.

During lunch I gather with my sister Sarah, Kelly and some of our other friends. 

"Betty, do you still have your notes from history?" Sarah asked after biting into her sandwich. I pinched the bidge of my nose at the mention of that hideous nickname she gave me.

"If you call me Betty again I might burn them" I answered and everyone laughed.

"I'm sorry but you know Elizabeth is too long" she apologized.

"Come on, please ,Ellie. You wouldn't just be helping Sarah out, you'll be saving all of us" Mike, one of Sarah's friend said while looking at his friends.

Sarah was a year and a half younger than me, and it was an advantage to her that I got to go through every grade before her.

"Fiiiine, they must be on my bookshelf, you can take them when we get home" I told her.

And that was it, we still got two more classes and then we got to go back home. I was closing my locker when someone bumped into me.

"Hey!" I complained rubbing my shoulder.

"Didn't see you" Billy said with a big grin and walking away from me. I was damn sure he had seen me. Ever since he got here two weeks ago there was something I didn't quite like about him, that wasn't the only reason why I constantly got in his way but I was actually like that with almost everyone, only this time I was getting in trouble.

"I told you you had to stop messing with him" Kelly said walking with me to the parking lot.

I sighed, not wanting to really think about it anymore.

"What happened?" Sarah asked walking behind our backs, I didn't notice her getting here.

"Nothing" I said.

"Billy has finally given your sister a little lesson" Kelly intervined.

"Did he hit you? are you okay? did he say anything mean? Last week I heard that he-"

"Sarah, Sarah. I'm fine, so he brushed past my arm, it's okay." 

"You really have to be careful sis, I've heard a lot of things"

"yeah, yeah. I know" I interrupted her again.

"Thanks for always being so helpful, Kelly" I said to my friend as a goodbye.

"You know you love me!" she yelled as I drove away on the car.

During dinner Sarah tried telling mom and dad what happened to me at school, but I convinced her to shut up. That was one of the thing I couldn't stand about my sister, instead of facing things by herself she always ran to tell our parents. She was always sticking her nose on my problems and really I didn't like it.

"You have to tell them" Sarah told me once we were upstairs.

"Nothing's going to happen but I'll tell them if that makes you happy" I said to get her off my back. After that we each retired to our bedrooms and I finally got my time alone to paint.

I sang to myself as I sat and prepared everything to continue with my painting. I was trying to draw one of Hawkins cliffs from memory, and I wanted to finish today. When I eyes burned I knew it was time to go to bed, I looked at my watch.

Ten o'clock. Time to sleep.

Finally it was friday, and as every other friday went it was fast and fun. I was out of school very soon and with only a few altercades with Billy.

Hoestly this had been the calmest week since he had been here in my opinion. The first one he followed my jockes until they stopped being funny and turned into insults, the second he almost made me trip once, interrupted me while I participated in class and in result I started telling the teacher where Billy actually was instead of attending class. The third, well, we know how that went. Today, we only crossed words at the parking lot.

"Congratulations on going home alone for once" I said walking past him getting in his camaro.

"Maybe you can come and join me" he yelled out the window.

"Over my dead body" I said waiting for my sister.

"You can't even look at me. I bet you're still a virgin" he said and when I was about to ask him what that even meant he turned on the engine and the volume as loud as he could and drove away.

Thankfully my sister hadn't heard or seen any fo that so we got a quiet ride home. Later that evening I went to Kellys house for a sleepover. We had been friends since we were kids, our moms had been friends since they were kids too and were raized in Hawkins, I couldn't be more boring than that.

"Do you know where you wanna go to college yet?" Kelly asked as we stared at the ceiling waiting to fall asleep.

"I don't know... I'll like to get out of town, but I'm not sure of what to do." 

She waited a little before she said anything else.

"You've always wanted to get out of here, and something tells me you're gonna do it my friend. You're gonna abandon me in this place" Kelly said, I could feel she was being honest.

"Come with me" I said grabbing her hand, she giggled.

"You know I can't. At least not for now, but if you get out of here promise to come visit" she said squeezing my hand and then letting go.

"I promise"

It was monday again and Tina was handing orange flyers to everyone.

"Tina's halloween party. We have to go" I told Kelly. She scrunched her face hesitating a little.

"Come ooon, please. You can stay at my house" I offered.

"We don't even have a costume" she said.

"And that's what we're looking for as soon as school is over" I said and let out a small scream of excitement when she turned defeated to look at me.

Billy was late for class again, but it didn't surprise anyone anymore. When the class was over I watched Tina hand him one of the flyers.

"I'll be there beautiful" Billy said winking and walking away.

"He's so ridiculous" Kelly and I laughing going to the parking lot.

"Can we first go to my house? I have to let my parents know where I'm going" Kelly said.

"Sure"

"Sarah, I'm going to search for a halloween costume with Kelly later, so I'm gonna drop you off at the house" I told her while we waited for Kelly to come out of her house.

"Why do you need a costume? can I come?"

"We're going to Tina's party which you were not invited to sister, so, I'm sorry but this time you'll have to stay" I turned to look at her pouting.

"I'll carve pumpkings with mom and we're not saving any for you" she said.

"Okay" I rolled my eyes. "I deserve it"

After we dropped my sister off we went to the mall, got something to eat and then searched for our costumes.

"How do you feel about being Madonna?" Kelly jocked showing me a white dress.

"mmm, I'm not sure. Don't you like her more than I do?" I said still going through the racks.

"I just feel like every girl is going to dress up like her though" she explained

"If you like it then try it on" I encouraged her. She smiled and went to the changing room leaving me to keep looking.

"I'm pretty sure I'm gonna end up as a vampire" I murmured to myself.

And surprise surprise, that exactly what happened.

I got vampire fangs and a cape from the costume store, then bought a black dress and that was basically all my outfit, Kelly ended up as Madonna too.

Even though we got to the party early there were some people already throwing out in the bushes. I was thankfull that my parents would never allow me to throw a party like this at my house because I can't imagine myself cleaning all of this up.

"Hi Tina" we greeted her for a distance since she was dancing with her boyfriend. We went to the kitchen and got us drinks. We enjoyed the music, danced and talked. Some of our other friends from school were here too so we went outside to talk for a while.

"I'de never been to Tina's house before" Christopher said.

"Didn't you come to last years party?" I wondered

"No. I had to take my brother trick or treating"

"I'm so glad Sarah is old enough to stop doing that, or doing it by herlsef in any case" we all laughed.

"Let's go back inside please, the music is so good. I just wanna dance" Kelly proposed after a while so we all went back in.

We must've been here for at least two hours and I've already had a decent amount of drinks. I wasn't sure what was on that punch, but it was good. 

"Come on, the ....keg.. is starting" I didn't understand what my friends were yelling at me but I followed them outside anyway.

"Ready?" Tommy asked someone.

"I'm gonna break this motherfucker" Billy said turning around and rubbing his palms in excitement getting ready.

"Great" I mumbled.

Someone held Billy's legs as he stood upside down and drank the beer.

"Yeah!, he did it! We've got a new king!" Tommy started yelling when Billy finally came down and spat some of the beer he had left. I was pretty much sure that he had already been drinking before this.

He always got the girls attention but tonight, with no shirt on and his body glistening by the sweat even more girls were drooling for him as he made his way nside the house.

"I mean, I get them you know? I would also like to sleep with him sometime but I wouldn't want anything more than that" I told Kelly and she break out in a laugh. I followed her too after I realized what I just said, I wasn't ashamed but surprised that that was actually what I thought.

"Nice legs" Billy howled as he passed.

"Thanks" I yelled back at him and for a minute he seemed surprised that I'd actually answered him.

"Shit I don't have any cigarettes left" I mumbled

" thought you said you were quiting" Daniel said

"Yeah, I am. I just... wanted one" my friends weren't so happy of my smoking habits but tried not to complain too much.

"I promise it's just one" I told them, I couldn't stand their concerned faces.

I went inside the house to look for anyone who mught have one but after two songs of searching I forgot and started dancing. I was so drunk that I didn't botter to go out and search for my group of friends, a guy came up to me and we strated dancing, only when a slow song came in did I remembered what I was looking for and walked away from the guy.

Somehow I found myself in the bathroom. I laughed at my reflection, my eyeliner was a little smudged and my red lipstick was almost gone. I took the stupid vampire fangs uot and painted my lips again. Then walked out to get another drink.

"Do you wanna dance with me Sarah?" a deep voice said from behind me.

"I'm not Sarah!" I turned to fight but rolled my eyes once I noticed it was Billy.

"Just checking if you were as drunk as you look" he jocked.

"I'm fine. More than good. I'm having a great time" I said before finishing my cup in one gulp.

"So what do you say? Come dance with me" he said lifting his brows and guiding me to the crowd.

I wondered where the other girls he used to hang out with were, but didn't say anything. He was actually not annoying at first, and not to my surprise a good dancer.

"Are you supossed to be dressed at something?" he suddenly asked looking me up and down. His glare stayed a little too long on my naked legs and the short lenght of the dress I was wearing. The rock music in the background made all this experience a little overwhelming to me. 

"I'm a vampire. Eyes up here" I smacked him and signaled to my face.

"Aa yeah, I see it now" he said bringing his hand to my neck and brushing it's side. I was about to ask him what the hell was he doing until he beat me to it.

"Really smart of you to draw a bite" 

"They are just two stupid holes" I said and to that he started laughing. I was pretty sure he had found some dirty double meaning to my words.

I didn't notice but as the song came to an end our bodies were closer, not daring to show him that I was a little nervous about the situation I held his stare everytime he looked at me. Another song came in and it was one of my favourites, that and the drink Billy gave me helped me relax.

"No one like you" Billy and I shouted the chorus of the song. I was a happy drunk, not problematic at all so I started laughing and singing while I continued dancing, not minding if Billy was watching me like I was crazy.

I enjoyed a lot his face when I danced closer and closer to him bringing my hand up his chest and then to the pocket of his jacket.

"I need one of this" I said taking his pack of cigarettes.

"Oh no, come back here with those" Billy said breaking out of his daze and walking behind me. I couldn't go further than the kitchen because everyone was standing staring at something.

"Mooove" I said without any success.

I heard everyone exclaime and follwed their stare, Nancy's shirt had a huge punch stain in the front and Steve was walking behind her with a troubled look.

I felt bad for Nancy, since her best friend Barbara dissapeared last year she hadn't been the same. I couldn't even imagine what I would feel like if something happened to Kelly.

"Shit. I need to find my friends" I said trying to push pass Billy and handing him his cigarettes back.

"What about that cigarette?" he said taking one out of the box and dangling it between his fingers. I rubbed my forehead but decided that one wouldn't hurt and I was really craving it.

"Quick" I said and lead him through the back door as I knew that my friends must still be at the front.

I could hear cherry pie playing even from outside.

"I'm sick of this thing" I said trying to untie the cape without burning myself.

Billy chuckled but didn't move from his spot against the wall to help me, instead he blew some of the smoke towards me.

I got mad because I really couldn't take the thing off so I let it sit loopsided in me.I took a puff and relaxed against the fence. 

"I didn't know you smoke" Billy said.

"I don't" I said blowing the smoke to his face making him laugh.

Suddenly I saw his hand coming up to my chest and I tried slapping it away but I was a little lightheaded.

"I'm helping you with that knot. You look ridiculous" he said pulling a little and then I was finally free from the cape.

"Thanks" I murmured really low. I wasn't sure if it was me or the music or what but I felt a little heat rising on my face and my chest. My body leaned closer and closer to Billy's, he put his cigarette out and almost made mine fall to the grass when he got so close I could see what the pendant he always wore was like.

I put off my cigarette and kiss Billy, his fingers pressed my waist as my hand went to his neck to make the kiss deeper.

"I hate you" I said when we broke appart.

"I can't stand you either" Billy said devouring my lips again.

He led me inside the house and upstairs, we checked each room until we found someone's bedroom and locked the door.

His hands were everywhere and my hands slipped on his chest. I was surprised to hear me moan.

I felt something behind my legs and only then realized that he had made our way to the bed.

"Wait, wait" I said breaking appart and trying to read my watch.

"What time is it?" I asked

"Who cares" Billy said placing his hands on my legs and running them higher.

"Seriously!" I demanded getting away from him and getting close to the window to check my clock. Shit.

"Where are you going?" he whined watching as I made my way to the door.

"I need to be home like, right fucking now, and I have to look for my friend!" I complained.

"Come on, seriously" he blocked the door.

"Move" I demanded.

"Just when I started to think you weren't a virgin" he said stepping aside

"At least now I know what all the fuss is about. Goodbye asshole" I said and left Billy there.

I ran around searching for Kelly and found her near my car, a furious look on her face until I came close.

"We need to go" I said.

"I'm driving, you're too drunk and I can see that you've had a great time" she said signaling to my lips.

I gave in and handed her the keys hurrying her if she didn't want my parent's to kill us.

"What the hell happened to you?" she asked when we were near my house.

"I'll tell you later" I said rubbing my head. It was starting to hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .


	3. She's got a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

"Jesus ,Vicky, get a fucking room" I said walking past Vicky and Billy making out in the hallway.

The only response I got was from Billy, who proudly stuck out his middle finger. Kelly and I giggled walking towards science class.

"Aren't you scared of Billy getting tired of you and I don't know... hitting you or something?" Kelly asked taking a seat.

"I don't think he'll do something like that" I dismissed her getting out my book and getting ready for the class to start.

"I heard that he has already beaten up an old friend of Steve, and that they two don't get along either" Kelly whispered. I whished she would stop the gossip for a second, I really didn't care.

"Fine" I muttered back to her, she was going to keep talking until the door opened to reveal Billy and Vicky.

"Why are you late?" The teacher asked before they went to their places.

"I'm new here and I got lost but my wonderful classmate showed me the way" Billy said turning to wink at the girl by his side. For some reason the teacher swallowed that excuse and let them in begining with today's lesson.

"Bullshit" I mumbled under my breath with a small smile, later I felt someone's stare and turned a little to find Billy deathstaring at me for a second and then looking away again. It was the first time I actually felt scared of him and it was also the first tim that he noticed me.

Life at Hawkins was boring, aberage, not exciting in the slightest. When the Byers kid got lost it was the most fun I've had in a while but now that he's back our town is as boring as always.

During lunch I gather with my sister Sarah, Kelly and some of our other friends. 

"Betty, do you still have your notes from history?" Sarah asked after biting into her sandwich. I pinched the bidge of my nose at the mention of that hideous nickname she gave me.

"If you call me Betty again I might burn them" I answered and everyone laughed.

"I'm sorry but you know Elizabeth is too long" she apologized.

"Come on, please ,Ellie. You wouldn't just be helping Sarah out, you'll be saving all of us" Mike, one of Sarah's friend said while looking at his friends.

Sarah was a year and a half younger than me, and it was an advantage to her that I got to go through every grade before her.

"Fiiiine, they must be on my bookshelf, you can take them when we get home" I told her.

And that was it, we still got two more classes and then we got to go back home. I was closing my locker when someone bumped into me.

"Hey!" I complained rubbing my shoulder.

"Didn't see you" Billy said with a big grin and walking away from me. I was damn sure he had seen me. Ever since he got here two weeks ago there was something I didn't quite like about him, that wasn't the only reason why I constantly got in his way but I was actually like that with almost everyone, only this time I was getting in trouble.

"I told you you had to stop messing with him" Kelly said walking with me to the parking lot.

I sighed, not wanting to really think about it anymore.

"What happened?" Sarah asked walking behind our backs, I didn't notice her getting here.

"Nothing" I said.

"Billy has finally given your sister a little lesson" Kelly intervined.

"Did he hit you? are you okay? did he say anything mean? Last week I heard that he-"

"Sarah, Sarah. I'm fine, so he brushed past my arm, it's okay." 

"You really have to be careful sis, I've heard a lot of things"

"yeah, yeah. I know" I interrupted her again.

"Thanks for always being so helpful, Kelly" I said to my friend as a goodbye.

"You know you love me!" she yelled as I drove away on the car.

During dinner Sarah tried telling mom and dad what happened to me at school, but I convinced her to shut up. That was one of the thing I couldn't stand about my sister, instead of facing things by herself she always ran to tell our parents. She was always sticking her nose on my problems and really I didn't like it.

"You have to tell them" Sarah told me once we were upstairs.

"Nothing's going to happen but I'll tell them if that makes you happy" I said to get her off my back. After that we each retired to our bedrooms and I finally got my time alone to paint.

I sang to myself as I sat and prepared everything to continue with my painting. I was trying to draw one of Hawkins cliffs from memory, and I wanted to finish today. When I eyes burned I knew it was time to go to bed, I looked at my watch.

Ten o'clock. Time to sleep.

Finally it was friday, and as every other friday went it was fast and fun. I was out of school very soon and with only a few altercades with Billy.

Hoestly this had been the calmest week since he had been here in my opinion. The first one he followed my jockes until they stopped being funny and turned into insults, the second he almost made me trip once, interrupted me while I participated in class and in result I started telling the teacher where Billy actually was instead of attending class. The third, well, we know how that went. Today, we only crossed words at the parking lot.

"Congratulations on going home alone for once" I said walking past him getting in his camaro.

"Maybe you can come and join me" he yelled out the window.

"Over my dead body" I said waiting for my sister.

"You can't even look at me. I bet you're still a virgin" he said and when I was about to ask him what that even meant he turned on the engine and the volume as loud as he could and drove away.

Thankfully my sister hadn't heard or seen any fo that so we got a quiet ride home. Later that evening I went to Kellys house for a sleepover. We had been friends since we were kids, our moms had been friends since they were kids too and were raized in Hawkins, I couldn't be more boring than that.

"Do you know where you wanna go to college yet?" Kelly asked as we stared at the ceiling waiting to fall asleep.

"I don't know... I'll like to get out of town, but I'm not sure of what to do." 

She waited a little before she said anything else.

"You've always wanted to get out of here, and something tells me you're gonna do it my friend. You're gonna abandon me in this place" Kelly said, I could feel she was being honest.

"Come with me" I said grabbing her hand, she giggled.

"You know I can't. At least not for now, but if you get out of here promise to come visit" she said squeezing my hand and then letting go.

"I promise"

It was monday again and Tina was handing orange flyers to everyone.

"Tina's halloween party. We have to go" I told Kelly. She scrunched her face hesitating a little.

"Come ooon, please. You can stay at my house" I offered.

"We don't even have a costume" she said.

"And that's what we're looking for as soon as school is over" I said and let out a small scream of excitement when she turned defeated to look at me.

Billy was late for class again, but it didn't surprise anyone anymore. When the class was over I watched Tina hand him one of the flyers.

"I'll be there beautiful" Billy said winking and walking away.

"He's so ridiculous" Kelly and I laughing going to the parking lot.

"Can we first go to my house? I have to let my parents know where I'm going" Kelly said.

"Sure"

"Sarah, I'm going to search for a halloween costume with Kelly later, so I'm gonna drop you off at the house" I told her while we waited for Kelly to come out of her house.

"Why do you need a costume? can I come?"

"We're going to Tina's party which you were not invited to sister, so, I'm sorry but this time you'll have to stay" I turned to look at her pouting.

"I'll carve pumpkings with mom and we're not saving any for you" she said.

"Okay" I rolled my eyes. "I deserve it"

After we dropped my sister off we went to the mall, got something to eat and then searched for our costumes.

"How do you feel about being Madonna?" Kelly jocked showing me a white dress.

"mmm, I'm not sure. Don't you like her more than I do?" I said still going through the racks.

"I just feel like every girl is going to dress up like her though" she explained

"If you like it then try it on" I encouraged her. She smiled and went to the changing room leaving me to keep looking.

"I'm pretty sure I'm gonna end up as a vampire" I murmured to myself.

And surprise surprise, that exactly what happened.

I got vampire fangs and a cape from the costume store, then bought a black dress and that was basically all my outfit, Kelly ended up as Madonna too.

Even though we got to the party early there were some people already throwing out in the bushes. I was thankfull that my parents would never allow me to throw a party like this at my house because I can't imagine myself cleaning all of this up.

"Hi Tina" we greeted her for a distance since she was dancing with her boyfriend. We went to the kitchen and got us drinks. We enjoyed the music, danced and talked. Some of our other friends from school were here too so we went outside to talk for a while.

"I'de never been to Tina's house before" Christopher said.

"Didn't you come to last years party?" I wondered

"No. I had to take my brother trick or treating"

"I'm so glad Sarah is old enough to stop doing that, or doing it by herlsef in any case" we all laughed.

"Let's go back inside please, the music is so good. I just wanna dance" Kelly proposed after a while so we all went back in.

We must've been here for at least two hours and I've already had a decent amount of drinks. I wasn't sure what was on that punch, but it was good. 

"Come on, the ....keg.. is starting" I didn't understand what my friends were yelling at me but I followed them outside anyway.

"Ready?" Tommy asked someone.

"I'm gonna break this motherfucker" Billy said turning around and rubbing his palms in excitement getting ready.

"Great" I mumbled.

Someone held Billy's legs as he stood upside down and drank the beer.

"Yeah!, he did it! We've got a new king!" Tommy started yelling when Billy finally came down and spat some of the beer he had left. I was pretty much sure that he had already been drinking before this.

He always got the girls attention but tonight, with no shirt on and his body glistening by the sweat even more girls were drooling for him as he made his way nside the house.

"I mean, I get them you know? I would also like to sleep with him sometime but I wouldn't want anything more than that" I told Kelly and she break out in a laugh. I followed her too after I realized what I just said, I wasn't ashamed but surprised that that was actually what I thought.

"Nice legs" Billy howled as he passed.

"Thanks" I yelled back at him and for a minute he seemed surprised that I'd actually answered him.

"Shit I don't have any cigarettes left" I mumbled

" thought you said you were quiting" Daniel said

"Yeah, I am. I just... wanted one" my friends weren't so happy of my smoking habits but tried not to complain too much.

"I promise it's just one" I told them, I couldn't stand their concerned faces.

I went inside the house to look for anyone who mught have one but after two songs of searching I forgot and started dancing. I was so drunk that I didn't botter to go out and search for my group of friends, a guy came up to me and we strated dancing, only when a slow song came in did I remembered what I was looking for and walked away from the guy.

Somehow I found myself in the bathroom. I laughed at my reflection, my eyeliner was a little smudged and my red lipstick was almost gone. I took the stupid vampire fangs uot and painted my lips again. Then walked out to get another drink.

"Do you wanna dance with me Sarah?" a deep voice said from behind me.

"I'm not Sarah!" I turned to fight but rolled my eyes once I noticed it was Billy.

"Just checking if you were as drunk as you look" he jocked.

"I'm fine. More than good. I'm having a great time" I said before finishing my cup in one gulp.

"So what do you say? Come dance with me" he said lifting his brows and guiding me to the crowd.

I wondered where the other girls he used to hang out with were, but didn't say anything. He was actually not annoying at first, and not to my surprise a good dancer.

"Are you supossed to be dressed at something?" he suddenly asked looking me up and down. His glare stayed a little too long on my naked legs and the short lenght of the dress I was wearing. The rock music in the background made all this experience a little overwhelming to me. 

"I'm a vampire. Eyes up here" I smacked him and signaled to my face.

"Aa yeah, I see it now" he said bringing his hand to my neck and brushing it's side. I was about to ask him what the hell was he doing until he beat me to it.

"Really smart of you to draw a bite" 

"They are just two stupid holes" I said and to that he started laughing. I was pretty sure he had found some dirty double meaning to my words.

I didn't notice but as the song came to an end our bodies were closer, not daring to show him that I was a little nervous about the situation I held his stare everytime he looked at me. Another song came in and it was one of my favourites, that and the drink Billy gave me helped me relax.

"No one like you" Billy and I shouted the chorus of the song. I was a happy drunk, not problematic at all so I started laughing and singing while I continued dancing, not minding if Billy was watching me like I was crazy.

I enjoyed a lot his face when I danced closer and closer to him bringing my hand up his chest and then to the pocket of his jacket.

"I need one of this" I said taking his pack of cigarettes.

"Oh no, come back here with those" Billy said breaking out of his daze and walking behind me. I couldn't go further than the kitchen because everyone was standing staring at something.

"Mooove" I said without any success.

I heard everyone exclaime and follwed their stare, Nancy's shirt had a huge punch stain in the front and Steve was walking behind her with a troubled look.

I felt bad for Nancy, since her best friend Barbara dissapeared last year she hadn't been the same. I couldn't even imagine what I would feel like if something happened to Kelly.

"Shit. I need to find my friends" I said trying to push pass Billy and handing him his cigarettes back.

"What about that cigarette?" he said taking one out of the box and dangling it between his fingers. I rubbed my forehead but decided that one wouldn't hurt and I was really craving it.

"Quick" I said and lead him through the back door as I knew that my friends must still be at the front.

I could hear cherry pie playing even from outside.

"I'm sick of this thing" I said trying to untie the cape without burning myself.

Billy chuckled but didn't move from his spot against the wall to help me, instead he blew some of the smoke towards me.

I got mad because I really couldn't take the thing off so I let it sit loopsided in me.I took a puff and relaxed against the fence. 

"I didn't know you smoke" Billy said.

"I don't" I said blowing the smoke to his face making him laugh.

Suddenly I saw his hand coming up to my chest and I tried slapping it away but I was a little lightheaded.

"I'm helping you with that knot. You look ridiculous" he said pulling a little and then I was finally free from the cape.

"Thanks" I murmured really low. I wasn't sure if it was me or the music or what but I felt a little heat rising on my face and my chest. My body leaned closer and closer to Billy's, he put his cigarette out and almost made mine fall to the grass when he got so close I could see what the pendant he always wore was like.

I put off my cigarette and kiss Billy, his fingers pressed my waist as my hand went to his neck to make the kiss deeper.

"I hate you" I said when we broke appart.

"I can't stand you either" Billy said devouring my lips again.

He led me inside the house and upstairs, we checked each room until we found someone's bedroom and locked the door.

His hands were everywhere and my hands slipped on his chest. I was surprised to hear me moan.

I felt something behind my legs and only then realized that he had made our way to the bed.

"Wait, wait" I said breaking appart and trying to read my watch.

"What time is it?" I asked

"Who cares" Billy said placing his hands on my legs and running them higher.

"Seriously!" I demanded getting away from him and getting close to the window to check my clock. Shit.

"Where are you going?" he whined watching as I made my way to the door.

"I need to be home like, right fucking now, and I have to look for my friend!" I complained.

"Come on, seriously" he blocked the door.

"Move" I demanded.

"Just when I started to think you weren't a virgin" he said stepping aside

"At least now I know what all the fuss is about. Goodbye asshole" I said and left Billy there.

I ran around searching for Kelly and found her near my car, a furious look on her face until I came close.

"We need to go" I said.

"I'm driving, you're too drunk and I can see that you've had a great time" she said signaling to my lips.

I gave in and handed her the keys hurrying her if she didn't want my parent's to kill us.

"What the hell happened to you?" she asked when we were near my house.

"I'll tell you later" I said rubbing my head. It was starting to hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are some mistakes and repeated chapters or something, I'm still learning how to use Ao3 but if you'll like to read it somewhere else it's also on Wattpad and I tend to post more there, thankyou.


	4. Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

"Nancy Wheeler?" The teacher asked while taking assistance.

"I bet she's with Jonathan" I whispered to Kelly.

"I feel bad for Steve" she said.

"Elizabeth Nash?"

"Here" I raised my hand.

"I'll ask just one more time. Is Nancy Wheeler ir Jonathan Byers here?" He asked looking around the room.

"Pretty sure they're doing it in the janitors room" Billy said and Heather burst into a laugh.

"Mr. Hargrove, go to the principals office, that's no correct vocabulary" Mr. Brown pointed at the door.

"Fine. I'll let you know if I see Nancy around" he jocked standing up.

The rest of the day was okay and pretty relaxed. It was thursday and Sarah and I usually stayed at school for another our or so to do our homework and go to the library.

"I have a science project that's killing me" she complained as I struggled to keep writing my essay.

"What's it about?"

"You know, substances and reactions and things I'm not very good at" she rubbed her forehead and pouted.

"I'll tell you what, you start my essay and I'll go find a book to see how I can help you" to that her eyes lit up.

"Deal"

I stood up and went to the shelve where the science books were.

"Wow, I never thought I'lm find you here. Do you even know how to read?" I pushed Billy. A car with some books was by his side and he was returning them to their spot.

"I don't talk to strangers" he said pushing the car a littke further and continuing with his job.

"I guess you don't secretly do this for fun" I kept pressing.

"And I guess you do" he laughed while chewing on a toothpick.

"I actually want to graduate and go to college" I said reaching up to get a book that'll help me.

"Good for you" he turned around, saw me struggling to reach the book, looked me up and down and turned into another aisle.

Somehow I managed to get the book down without bringing the whole shelve with me and returned to the table. I was burning up with anger.

"What took you so long? I'm almost done with your essay, this is easy" Sarah said.

"This shelves are high" I complained.

I located Billy after I was done with the book, I noticed that he was almost done with the job and I gladdly added the books I'd taken to his pile.

I was getting a little hungry so I snuck out my sandwhich from my bag and started eating it.

"Thank you for letting me know" I heard Mrs. Windwall, the librarian, getting up from her desk.

"Food is not allowed in here Miss, I'm gonna ask you to leave" she said suddenly standing next to our table.

"I'm putting it away, I'm sorry" I said wrapping the sandwhich again.

"I'm sorry too because you have to leave" she tapped her foot on the floor and pointed her wrinckled thin finger to the doors.

Reluclantly Sarah and I stood up putting our stuff away and walking out.

"Thanks for nothing asshole" I murmured near Billy whistling.

"You know Billy Hargrove?" Sarah asked with big excited eyes.

"No. And don't look at him"

She didn't stop pressing about Billy until we got home.

"I'm just saying his hot" she pushed our door open.

"And I'm saying I don't care, he's an asshole"

"Girls, I was waiting for you. Let's eat" Mom hugged us at the door.

"Elizabeth has something with the new guy" Sarah said half eating her food. I shot her an amuzed glance.

"Elizabeth, tell me about it" mom pated my hand over the table.

"It's nothing, I seriously have nothing with that kid. His name is Billy Hargrove" I pushed the peas around in my plate.

"The Hargroves, I remember the Mrs. Coming to greet us at a town meeting and later they came all together"

"All together?"

"Yeah, her husband, her two children and her. I think Maxine's name is gorgeous don't you?" She said taking a sip of water.

"Poor child" Sarah whispered.

"Is Maxine the little red head girl?" I asked interested.

"Yes, her. She wasn't talking much, I guess she's just shy" mom liked Maxine a lot apparently.

"Mom, Kelly invited me to sleepover at her house tomorrow okay?" I said taking my dishes to the sink.

"Of course, tell her mother I say hi"

"Sure"

For some reason today I felt more tired than the other days so I went directly to bed. When dad came home I had to greet him but I was allowed to skip dinner.

I was about to lie down in bed again when I noticed the corner of a red box coming out of my closet.

"Almost forgot about you" I murmured taking the box to my bed and opening it.

When the whole Will Byers thing happened I started gathering all the information I could, newspapers, pictures... and I got nothing.

I remembered mom actually made us all go give Mrs. Byers a pie when his son came home.

Mom says that Mrs. Byers had always been kind of weird but a good person.

Once I heard a rumour that she went crazy and started talking to lights... but that's just stupid.

It was fun anyway, a distraction for a while. I wondered if Jonathan was missing because something had happened to his brother.

That's it. Tomorrow I'll go by his house and let him know what we'd been doing at school. Nancy would it in my place, if she wasn't missing too.

"What a weird but good couple" I said putting the bpx away and getting under the covers.

"I'm such an idiot, I can't see him tomorrow. I have the sleepover" I whispered almost before falling asleep.

My morning was going great until history. While getting into class Heather decided to bump me and my things fell to the ground.

"Sorry" she laughed taking her seat.

"Come here and pick up my things!" I demanded going to her place.

"I said I'm sorry, that should be enough" Vicky laughed beside her.

"What the hell is your problem Heather?"

"Can't I just bump into you by mistake?" She put her palm to her mouth like I was boring her.

"Everyone take your seats" the teacher said.

"At least apologize" I pressed on.

"Just sit down" Billy said walking in and taking his seat near his stupid friends.

"And what do you know? Shut up" I responded.

I was ready to go back to my place and give up when I heard Billy whispering, crazy, under his breath.

"Excuse me, I'm not your stupid friend Heather who's just looking for trouble" I turned around.

"Students ..." the teacher warned us.

"But she's not making a scene either. We all have to notice you always right Nash? If not then you're not happy" Billy continued.

"The hell are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, you always make a scene, you're always making a scene-"

"I'm not one of your whores! To be-"

"Well almost? Don't you think?"

"That's it. Hargrove! Nash! Get out and come with me to get your detention!" The teacher was red with fury and took us bopth by the arms.

"See what you've done?!" I argued with Billy.

"It's what you've done I-"

"Silence or you're getting a double detention!" The teacher silenced us.

"I don't understand Mrs. Nash, you've never caused trouble before" the principal said.

"I know, and I'm really sorry. It's just Mr. Hargrive has some kind of problem with me, him and his friends."

"Well I can't say I'm surprised to see you here sir but I wish you could stop getting in trouble" he said to Billy.

"Morning Sir" Billy greated him.

"I think the detention might be good for you actually, if there's any prouble you'll have a chance to talk about it and maybe Mrs. Nash could show you how to behave a little" the principal said.

"But Mr. Brigs, I... I promise this won't happen again, please don't give me detention" I begged. My parents wouldn't be too happy hearing about this and they'll ground me.

"Look at you begging" Billy snickered.

"Today, you'll stay past time until 6 o'clock and write an essay about friendship and good manners" Mr. Brigs declared.

"Not today!" Billy and I exclaimed at the same time. The principal shot us a glanze enough to make me shut up but Billy kept going.

"I really can't stay here, you see, I have to get home or-"

"You'll get home Mr. Hargrove, after 6 o'clock"

"Do you have a phone? I need to call my parents" Billy said tapping his boots on the ground. I could see his jaw clensing and his hands bowling into fists.

"I'll call them for you, don't worry. Yours too Mrs. Nash"

I rubbed my forehead already going through the world of possibilities mom and dad could have to this, I nodded my head and went back to class leaving Billy behind.

Kelly had picked up my stuff and I mouthed a silent thank you to her.

A folded paper fell into my lap and I turned to Kelly. Open it, she whispered.

-what happened?- the note read.

-I won't be able to sleepover today- I wrote back and tossed the paper.

-why not?!-

-detention- I gave it back.

"Today?!" Kelly exclaimed getting the attention of the rest of the class.

"Sorry" she now whispered and turned back her attention to the class.

When the classes were over I only had five minutes to explain things to her and my sister before I had to get to dettention.

I only had an apple left to eat but I wasn't even sure if I'll be allowed to.

Billy came into the room ten minutes late, apologized and took a seat far from me.

"The principal told me you already know what to do. The essay must be two pages long and he expects you to behave from now on."

Two pages?! I sucked at writting things, I'll beed more than a few hours to do that.

The teacher went back to her desk to read something and not paying attention to us.

I'm pretty sure I fried my brain for like an hour before I could start writing something. I turned to look at Billy once during that hour to discover him turning the paper into a plane.

"I'll come back in a minute" the teacher announced standing up.

The paper plane followed behind her and flew out of the room.

"You just got double dettention" I murmured.

"I've got two pages, it's okay" Billy shrugged.

"If you hadn't open your mouth we wouldn't be here you know? I'll be at my friend's house and you would have taken whoever you were taking to your house" I sighed.

"You were the one who started yelling"

"Because Heather is a bitch and you had nothing to do with it!"

"The hell is wrong with Hawkins girls?" Billy rolled his eyes.

"Where are you from then? You're always talking from Hawkins people like we are from another planet"

"It's not of your bussiness but, I'm from California"

"So too much sun burned your neurons or what?" Billy stood up to that.

"Sit down and keep writing sir, this is no free period" the teacher said coming back to the room.

This time Billy sat beside me.

"Can I get another page please? I had to give mine to my classmate" Billy said smiling to the teacher.

"Liar" I whispered.

"Crazy" he whispered back and started writing on his page.

Another hour had gone by and I was sure I'll get another dettention for not handing in the essay.

The teacher had fallen asleep like half hour ago and we still had two more hours to go.

"Keep writing, if not how am I suppossed to copy?" Billy said.

"Have you been copying me all this time?!" I complained watching my volume not to wake the teacher up.

"Do you see anyone else here?"

"Is that what you do in every class?" I doubted it since his friends were not that responsible either.

"That, or not go. But I usually do"

"Either that or you're fucking some girl in your car" I said and he laughed. I wouldn't be laughing if people talked that way about me.

"I hope no one treats your sister the way you treat girls" I said and jumped back when his hand came down hard on my desk.

"What did you say?" He asked real close to my face, it was the angriest I've ever seen him and I'd pissed him off many times before.

"A- I just.. I-" stop babbling I thought. But this time I was genuinly scared.

"She's not my sister and you better keep your mouth shut about my family!" He pointed at me, I felt the impulse to nod and say yes sir, apologize and start running but I just nodded instead.

I didn't turn to look at him after that.

I settled for filling the pages with whatever felt right and turned them in on time, already fearing what waited for me home.

"Mmm... excuse me, I'm finished and it's time to go" I lightly coughed to wake up the teacher.

"Where are we? Oh sure, put it over there and sign here" she said giving me a list.

"Goodbye" With that I walked out, the sky was clea but the sun was already setting, I was sure that soon It'll be dark. My stomach turning reminded me that I hadn't eaten much during all day, I don't know why the hell I didn't pull out my apple while the teacher was asleep.

"Elizabeth" I jumped a little but tried to disimulate when Billy's loud voice sound behind me.

"Yeah?" I wondered putting some more distance between us, I was still scared that he'll actually punch me this time.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you and-" he rubbed his neck in discomfort and didn't look me in the eye. I didn't really want any apologies. I just wanted to get home.

"Sure, no problem. Bye" I got into my car and started driving away I could hear Billy closing his car door a little too hard.

"Kelly was right I should stop pushing him" I murmured.

"Mary Elizabeth Nash, you better give me a good explanation as why you got detention" My dad said as soon as he got home. Perfect, I was just begining to eat dinner. Mom said that we'll talk when dad got home so she joined me to eat without bringing that up.

"Goodnight dad" I started.

"That smile is not getting you anything Elizabeth, you better talk" he took a seat at the head of the table.

"Okay... Mmm so this girl... Heather hit my desk when she got in class and my things fell to the floor"

"Is she mean to you?"

"No dad, no. Just, it was an accident"

"If it was an accident then how you'd end up in detention?!"

"Because that's not the whole story..." I bit my lips and played around with my food.

"This guy Billy said something... and I responded and we... had a little argument which led us to detention"

"Is he your boyfriend or what? he bothers you? what did he tell you? Who is this Billy anyway?-"

"Dad, he's just the new kid. It's okay we just had a dissagreement and I raised my voice and he did too and that's all but really I'm fine" If we don't count the time he yelled at me in detention, that is.

"Is he the kid from the Hargrove's? There's something odd witht that bunch"

"Robert! Don't say that" Mom reprimanded him.

"Well it's true and you know it Sweetheart, there's something weird about them. I don't want you hanging out with this guy, even less now that he's caused you trouble and tell me if someone is picking up on you okay?" Dad finished.

Dad was usually right about this kind of stuff and even I had felt like something wasn't right but still, just for a second I felt like I wanted to defend them. Him.

"Go to bed sweety, you've had a long night" Mom said.

"Goodnight" I was almost in my bedroom when dad yelled.

"Elizabeth, you're wrounded for the weekend. You'll help your mom with the chores of the house and take your sister wherever she wants to go"

"Yes dad" like I could've said no.

If I was in a better mood then maybe I could gather enough energy to go and finish painting Madonnas hair but, given that I was helping mom all weekend ment that tomorrow we'll wake up really early and go to the supermarket to do the groceries then come home and make breakfast and the day will just keep going like that.

"Morning sweety, it's time to go to the supermarket" mom's soft voice mixed in my dreams.

"It's not true, go away" I mumbled.

"Get up ,Elizabeth" she said opening the curtains.

"What time is it?"

"Six o'clock" how could mom soun so cheered up?

"God no" I threw my arm over my eyes but mom pulled it back.

"Come on, we have to go and get home by eight, actually eight it's late. Come on"

I stood up just because I didn't want to hear more about it

"I'll see you in the car in ten minutes" she said before leaving.

I washed my face the best I could and brushed my hair. Some jeans and a sweatshirt were gonna do it.

Mom had to go through every aisle nt he supermarket before we came home, no wonder this took a whole hour. She also greeted some of her friends who were doing the same as here, buying things for breakfast. She even found Mrs. Wheeler and I was eager to ask her how Nancy was but I was afraid that I'll get her in trouble.

"Look at you, I still remember when you used to come home with Nancy and her friends to play" Mrs. Wheeler said.

"Thanks you" I mumbled fidgeting with my hands.

"We need to get togeher sometime Karen, promise?" Mom said finishing their twenty minute long talk.

"Sure, do you wanna come by this monday? We can have lunch, Abby"

"Great, see you" Mom finally started walking and I nodded my head to Mrs. Wheeler goodbye.

"You know, that's true. I don't think I've heard you talk about Nancy since middle school. How is she? why don't you get together anymore?" Mom wondered.

"She's okay, we still talk from time to time it's just... I don't know. She was friends with Steve and then they dated but know she's dating the Byers brother and... I guess we just don't really have the same interests anymore" I shrugged.

"Oh, teenage love. It's beautiful but I'm sure she still needds friends, talk to her when you can"

I was about to emntion her that Nancy had friends but then I remembered that Barbara had been missing for almost a year and I didn't want to bring that up now.

"I'll try" I mumbled.

We were finally home and almost ready for breakfast, we even got home earlier, I don't know how, when mom realised she forgot to buy bread.

"Could you please you to the nearest store please? I'm sorry I forgot it." Mom said.

"Sure mom" 

When I got there I went straight for the bread, this wasn't a big store and you couldn't find everything, but sure you'll ind bread, alcohol and some chocolate. 

"Hi Mrs. Byers" I greeted while she charged me.

"Hi, how are you Elizabeth?"

"Great, thank you. How is everything going? Is Jonathan okay?"

"Jonathan?" her brows furrowed, I guess she was more used of people asking about Will.

"Mmm, yeah. He was absent for a couple of days and I wondered if... everything was... okay"

"Oh, yeah. Don't worry, he was a little sick but he's feeling fine now. Thank you" she gave me my change.

"See you" I waved goodbye and went back to the car.

"Why do you care about the Byers guy?" Billy asked.

"And why do you always talk behind my back?" I asked turning around. I wanted to add something else but I noticed that his lip was bursted and he had a bruise on his cheek.

"Just because" he said taking a cigarrette ou of the pack.

He must have seen my reaction to his face because he quickly explained.

"Stop staring for god's sake. It's just a little bruise okay?"

"What happened?"

"Nothing. A little fight with some guys. I won, by the way" Sure he did.

"Okay well, goodbye" I got into the car.

"Did your parent's ground you little Elizabeth?" he asked mockingly.

"Yep. That's why I'm going" he was leaning on the car door but I took off and he almost fell down, I snickered loocking at thim from the rear-view mirror.

I noticed he took his jacket off and saw a couple of more bruises going down his left arm. What the hell was he doing t get those? I'd seen Billy arrive to school with a little bruise or two during this month he'd been here but I'd never seen him like that.

Whatever he did I hoped he stopped because it couldn't be good to always be beaten up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ,


	5. Neil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

"Where's Sarah? We're gonna be late" I said with my mouth full finishing my cereal.

"Oh, honey. She's already gone. That gorgeous guy came pick her up" Mom said with a big smile.

"What? She didn't say anything about it" I frowned.

"Well you know, she's in love. Maybe she forgot"

"I guess"

"Now come on, you'll be late" she walked me to the car and waved goodbye.

She couldn't be in love, she just met the guy. Could you fall in love in three days? Ridiculous.

So what now? Was this giy now sitting with us? Coming with us? Having dinner with us?

I had to calm down, Jim hadn't done anything to me and if he made Sarah happy then I'll have to respect that right? My little sister... dear Sarah.

The answer to some of my questions came to me during lunch. I thought I'll have to make some small talk with Jim or something but turns out now Sarah and him were eating lunch in a different table all together.

"They are so cute" Kelly squealed beside me.

"They've just been together for three days!"

"Be more cheerful will you? Kelly said. Tell me about detention"

"Yeah, tell us about that" Daniel and another friend pressed.

"What'd you want me to tell you? It was tiring and boring, I had to write an essay and I was grounded"

"But the punish is over right?" Kelly smiled.

"Sure... why?"

"There's another party this friday"

"It's gonna be huge. Angela invited almost all highschool" Daniel added.

"I've heard she even got some people from the next town to come" his friend said.

I could see my friend's eyes already shining with excitement.

"I guess I can go then..." I said. A party would be okay, and it was only for a while. They all ended the same.

The neighbours will call and complain and everyone would make a run for it.

Still, they were fun.

I didn't have to drop Sarah at home since now Jim was driving her everywhere so I got to spend some time alone.

I knew mom would wait for me to eat and Sarah would come home late so to make some time I went to buy vinals, I also wanted to buy more paint.

The library, the art store and the music store were my favourite places. I enjoyed every second of it, I could always find interesting things and relax.

The store was playing the new Madonna song, I liked it until I started hearing it everywhere and I got tired.

"Hey Elizabeth, we've got the album you were looking for last month" my friend An called from the register.

"Cool!" I followed her downstairs where they kept all the new stuff.

"Thanks" I said accepting a cigarette.

"I'm a bad friend for giving you that when you were supossed to quit" she laughed.

"I'm quiting soon, I'm sure" I said taking a puff and sitting on one of the boxes.

"Careful, I don't know if those are vinils or books"

"Sorry" I took another puff.

"Here" An handed me a brand new vinil from my favourite band.

I couldn't hold a little scream to come out. Finally, love at first sting by Scorpions was here, and I was getting it.

"You don't want to know how luch is it?" An asked once I started going upstairs again.

"Whatever it is I'll give it to you" I could jump ir something from the excitement.

"Fife me fa fefond" I said holding the cigarette in my mouth while looking for my money.

"There you go" An added a rivon to the vinil.

"Thank you!" I greeted coming out of the store. Right next to it the art store waited for me.

I stomped on the cigarette begore going in, hugging my new album to my chest.

"Hello" once again another cashier who new me. Meh, Hawkins was small it wasn't hard to remember people.

"I'll take this two please. Oh, and that brush please" I said pointing to an angled blue brush.

I would have to save up for like half year if I wanted to buy anything again after this.

"Good afternoon"

"Good afternoon to you too" I was so immerse in my new materials and album that I didn't noticed and bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry" I said rubbing my arm. It felt like something harsh had scratched me.

"No problem just, be more careful" a little girl answered changing her skateboard to her other arm.

"Are you maxine?" I asked.

"Max. How do you know me?" She corrected me a little impatient.

"Oh just, I didn't remember seeing you around but then I remembered all of you coming by to say hi" and I saw you the other day with Billy, I wanted to add.

"Sure. Well, I don't know you and I have to go. Goodbye" she took of in her skateboard down the street and I watched her get in the arcade.

"Cool" maybe someday I'll learned to skate too.

I turned around and bumped into someone else.

"Seriously?!" I mumbled closing my eyes.

"I'm so sorry" I said taking a step back to look at whoever I'd hit now.

"Oh, it's you"

"You know Max?" Billy asked blowing the smoke of a cigarette.

"No. I bumped into her and I just asked her name"

"What you got there?" Billy signaled the bag.

"Just...stuff" I crossed my arms tighter.

"I didn't know you listened to something like this. I figured you were more of a Stevie kind of girl" he said.

"I do like her, but I love Scorpions" I shrugged. Billy's face looked better now, his lip was fine again and the bruising on his cheek was almost gone.

"What you staring at? You want a second round?" He blew the smoke on my face.

"Screw you Hargrove" I started walking away to my car and showing him the finger.

Once I got home I showed mom my new album and I almost convinced her to let me put it while we ate.

"So things are going right darling?" Mom wondered.

"Yeah. I think this week is gonna be more relaxed really"

"I'm glad"

Shortly after Sarah came back and we finished eating together.

"Elizabeth!" Mom called from downstairs. I had to turn down the volume to make sure she was calling for me.

"Yes mom?"

"Mrs. Byers wants to talk to you. Please come down for a second"

"Mrs. Byers? But why?"

"She's on the phone" mom whispered.

"Hello?"

"Good night Elizabeth, hey, I- I wondered if you'd heard about Jonathan..."

"No, I'm sorry. I don't know, is he feeling better? He hasn't come to school yet"

"Oh right, right, he's feeling bad. I guess he just went out for a second and didn't tell me" her voice was off, like she was thinking about a million things at the same time"

"Is everything okay Mrs. Byers? Can I help you wi-"

"No no, goodbye. Thank you" she hung up on me.

"What did she want?" Mom asked concerned.

"I don't know, she sounded a little weird and wanted to know where Jonathan was" still something didn't make sense.

"Poor Joyce, she's been through so much lately. It all started with divorce and since then well, only tragedy" mom shook her head.

"Mom!"

"Divorcing is not okay Elizabeth, I mean I don't blame her. I met her husband once and ugh but still-"

"I think I'm leaving now" I said. This was oficially none of my bussiness.

"Try to talk to Jonathan, maybe he also needs some support love!" Mom called out.

"First thing tomorrow" I shouted back. Like it was gonna happen.

After the album finished I got ready for bed and fell asleep.

"They're just disgusting" I scrunched up my nose while walking pass Billy's car in the parking lot.

The windows of his car were getting fogged as he and the girl who was with him in the car kissed.

"I don't want to ever catch you like that with Jim" I warned my sister and she turned red.

"Of course not! Shut up" she pocked me.

"Just saying"

"Elizabeth, do you want to go to friday's party with me? You know as- like a, a date. Or as friends whateve-"

"What?" I closed my locker and made sure to be looking at Daniel this time.

"Ummm I asked you if, maybe you want to go..." he gripped the back of his neck nervously.

"Well this is unexpected but... okay"

During class I threw a note at Kelly's desk.

-I have to tell you something-   
-go on-  
-guess who asked me out-   
-Steve?! >:[

I turned in my chair to look at her.

"Why would he ask me out?" I whispered

"I don't know" she said back

-daniel-  
-like our friend Daniel? Like the one sitting two seats to the left Daniel?-

I turned to check if he was there and yep. The moment he caught me staring he waved to me and smiled, I could feel the heat spreading across my cheeks. It wasn't really like I liked him but he caught ke staring.

Behind him I noticed Billy looking at us. Then he played with something on his desk.

-that's odd-  
-yeah I know. I had no idea he liked me-   
-I'm not sure about going to the party now-  
-why not?-  
-you'll leave me alone there. I don't have a couple-  
-neither do I!-   
-maybe I should ask Steve out-  
-maybe-

During lunch Kelly mustered up as much courage as she could and I stared from our table as she asked Steve out.

I couldn't judge just by sitting here if that was going well or not.

Kelly came back with a serious face and I was ready to console her until she sat down and smiled.

"He says he's picking me up on friday!" She squeeled in excitement.

"That's great" I hugged her.

We could now see eachother at the oarty and focus on enjoying it. It would be easier for her I was sure, since she already liked Steve and I just... I'd never thought about Daniel like that.

"I'll walk you to your car" Daniel offered when classes were over. I really didn't understand what the point of it was but I didn't want to be disrespectful so I agreed.

"Your sister is having a good time with Jim right?" He asked crossing hid hands behing his back.

"Yeah, they seem to be doing... just fine"

"Jim's a good guy" he said smiling to me.

"Yes he is" I smiled back not really knowing what else to do.

This was getting really uncomfortable, at least for me. He was walking slow, calm but I just wanted to run and hide.

I began to wonder if I should just turn down his invitation for the party but a part of me was unsure. Maybe if I wasted this opportunity no one would ask me out again.

"Ridiculous" I mumbled shaking my head.

"What?" Daniel asked beside me.

"Oh, nothing"

Billy was once again with a girl in his car but unless the girl had changed clothes through out the day he was sticking his tongue in someone elses throath.

I leaned a little too hard on his car until the alarm went off and I walked away laughing. Daniel didn't ask for an explanation and said goodbye once we got to the car.

The next day Billy caught my arm on my way to my locker.

"Come here for a second, Nash" he called me by my last name like some kind of teacher.

"What?"

"We need to talk" I laughed.

"Come on. I'm serious I'll make it quick" he pulled me out.

"Hey!"

"You'll be late to class and you wouldn't want that" he raised his brow.

"What do you want?" I asked changing my weight to my other leg.

"I just want peace. Do you think we'll be able to call it even between us? I mean we've fought since the first day I got here and-"   
I opened my mouth.

"Let me finish" he held a finger to my lips but I smacked it away.

"Aren't you tired of fighting everyday? I'm not saying it's not fun but... like can you stop? If you were a boy I would've just punch you and this would go away but-"

"Try punching me now." I said while punching him in the arm making fun.

"I'm serious Elizabeth!" I started walking away.

"Upseting you it's too fun. Also, I don't like you"

He started walking beside me.

"Tell you what. You wait until I'm done with practice and we'll go eat something. You'll see I'm not so bad, you'll stop bothering me and I'll stop feeling like I need to bother you. Deal?"

"Deal. Just shut up" instead of shacking his hand I tapped and got in the classroom.

Almost all the heads turned to look at us and I reslized what they'd must be thinking.

Billy always came late to class with the last girl he exchsnged saliva with.

I turned to look for him and squited my eyes at him.

"You're dead" I mouthed.

Sarah made me explain during lunch what had happened but it was a little incomfortable since Daniel was there. I had to make some cuts to the story and avoid telling them that I had plans with Billy today.

I had to come up with a lie as to why I was staying to wait for Sarah and my friends could once and for all go away. I looked for Billy on the gym but he wasn't there.

If he'd stood me up then I'll be a real pain in his ass from now on.

"What are you doing here?" I asked finding him near the school phone. Max was standing by his side.

"I can't just have you over me all day, I'm already late for practice!" Billy roared at her, I suppossed he didn't hear me.

"It's not my fault you joined the stupid basketball team!"

"Can't you just skate all the way there? Tell them I dropped you off?"

"And when they ask where you are what am I suppised to say?! Sorry he stayed back to kiss some girl!"

"Listen here Maxine!" He pointed his finger at her and raised his voice.

This could only get worse.

"Billy, I can- take her home if you want"

"No!" They both shouted at me.

"If fucking Susan could do something for once!" Billy started shouting.

"Don't talk about my mom like that!" This time Max raised her voice.

Billy turned around and called someone again.

"Is Neil home? Can you just help me once Susan... I have to stay for practice but she's getting home... seven? Okay. Goodbye"

"Neil is not home so you can just skate there and don't you dare mention that I didn't drop you off"

"This is none of my bussiness I know but, I can drive her home and then I'll come back. Okay? You don't have to lose more time"

"Stay out of-"

"I'm not bottering you for once! I'm making the deal, can you just shut up and let me do it?!" I cut him off.

"Not a word Max" he hissed and left us.

"Great" Max grunted and started walking to the parking lot.

"It's that black one" I pointed at my car and then opened the door.

"Can you give me your adress?" I politely asked turning to look at Max crossing her arms over her chest.

She told me where to turn as I drove instead.

"Mmm so how's school? Do you like it h-?"

"Are you another one of those girls waiting for your turn with Billy?" Max interrupted me.

"Mm no. I actually make fun of those girls"

"That's bullshit" she scoffed relaxing a little.

"Maxine I-"

"Max!"

"Max, sorry. It's really not. In fact we can't stand eachother"

"Then why the hell are you hanging out later?"

"To call it even. It's like a pact you know? We'll talk today and try to get on good terms so we stop being a problem to eachother"

"Grownups are weird" she rolled her eyes but didn't say anything else.

"That's the one but wait" I turned to look at her, she was a little pale.

"Max?"

"Hes fuking dead... Wait there" she whispered and pointed to a three a little far from the house.

A man came out the door and a woman handed her something.

We were far from them but we could still hear some of what they were saying.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon honey" the woman said.

"He knows better than doing this kind of shit" the man answered.

"Oh, I forgot to mention but I asked Billy to please pick up some juice. I'm sure that's why they're late" the woman fidgeted.

"You could've just ask me" when he said that Max's eyes closed for a second but then opened them again with fear, like she was getting ready to attack or hide or something.

"I didn't want to bother you Neil"

"Sure. I'll be back at seven, goodbye" he walked down the stairs, got into his car and left.

As soon as his car dissapeared Max opened the door and got out.

"Have to go. Bye" she ran to the house not waiting for me to ask her if everything was okay.

I thought about this Neil guy and I got chills. I drove away trying to forget about how anxious Max had looked just seconds ago and how mad Billy was before.


	6. Friends

When I got back to school Billy was already playing.

To be honest it was interesting watching them play, I think I picked up some of the rules while being there.

Without thinking about it I cheered when his team got rhe ball in and the guys turned to look at me, for a second Billy looked confused as to what I was doing there but then he kept playing.

"Please don't distract the players miss" the coach came to me and asked politely, nothing like the tone he used with the team.

"I'm sorry, I got a little excited"

"Do you like basketball?"

"I actually hadn't watch a game before but it looks really fun and interesting"

"You should come cheer the team at games" he nodded.

"I'll think about it thanks" I gave him the politest smile I could.

He soon walked away shouting at some guys to stop moving their feet around so much.

Half hour later practice was over, Billy quickly came and told me he needed to take a shower and told me to wait for him.

While I waited I did a little sketch of Steve bouncing the ball and the coach yelling.

"They really look alike" Billy suddenly said appearing in front of me.

His hair was still wet but this time he smelled nice, like leather and soap and maybe a little smoke.

"Come on" he started walking away. I thought that maybe he'll held the door for me or something but no. Billy was just Billy and he was many steps in front of me.

Like I actually had to run to his car to get in.

"Is this supossed to make me like you better? Really?" I asked short of breath while getting in.

He didn't answer and instead turned up the radio. At least he had good taste in music.

"And where are we going?" I shouted over the music, I didn't dare turn down the volume although I was more than ready to scream for help as Billy mindlessly drove.

"Somewhere real fancy" he murmured taking a puff of his cigarette.

"I'm not dressed for something fancy! Although neither are you" I added. He laughed at that and game me a quick side glanze.

"I've been thinking... do you have a ton of those jackets or you just use the same one everyday?" I said looking him up and down.

"I thought you did a better job at stalking me" he shook his head faking dissapointement.

"Excuse me? Stalking? You wish..." I laughed.

"I have many, many jackets" he defended himself blowing some smoke towards me.

"Could you please stop? I don't smoke anymore and this is not helping"

"Oh come on you liar" this time he kept his eyes on me for a long time and ran his tongue above his lower lip.

"Eyes on the road Hargrove!" I complained feeling myself growing hot with embarrasement only making him laugh. He was sure having the time of his life.

"Oh yeah, really really fancy" I said getting out of the car and stopping in front of Mcdonald's.

"Only the best" he vowed opening the door for me.

"You know... I heard that earlier this year there was a shooting in one of this, in California" I murmured wrapping my arms around me and looking everywhere as calm as I could.

"Come on, don't be such a baby" he snickered.

It was our turn to order, we got two big macs and when we got them Billy found a place to sit.

"I'm surprised you actually ordered the burger and fries" he said taking a bunch of his fries.

"You're surprised I eat?. Newsflash, girls eat too" I mocked gesturing with my hands.

"The time I brought Vicky here she got mad and only got a diet coke"

"It's not my fault you have such bad taste" I said, he rolled his eyes and started eating.

"So, what don't you like about me?" Billy said with his mouth full.

"If I tell you would you change or what?" I took the pickles out of my burger earning a raised brow from him. Without saying anything he took the pickles and added them to his burger.

"No. I'm just curious why the good ol Elizabeth Nash doesn't like me"

"Talking with your mouth full is one of them" I threw a frie at his face.

"Stop playing with your food and keep talking" he let it pass.

"I don't know..." he looked at me. "Shut up-" I warned.

"I guess it's your attitude, so much smocking, your mullet,-"

"Hey!" He pointed a finger at me.

"Don't point at me! It's not completely terrible but I think you'll look better without it. And oh! All your screaming... definately hate that" I whispered the last part remembering how I made him mad during detention.

"I don't yell, that's just my voice"

"I think you could use a little yelling yourself to realize how scary you look like when you do that" I said expecting him to laugh but instead he avoided my look and turned a little in his seat.

"Mmm why didn't you just ignored me instead of following my game and getting mad too?" I asked hoping to return the light mood.

"Well..." he tilted his head and I noticed his earing. "You're a real pain in the ass" he laughed.

"I'm not! Come on... at first I only yelled at you or made comments" I complained.

"And that's enough, you gotta have some respect you know? Someone less nicer than me would probably reacted in a bad way before" he tried to convince me but I laughed instead.

"Is there anything that you find annoying in me? Besides the obvious?" It was my turn to ask now.

"You're kind of a nerd" he scrunched his face.

"I'm not!"

"Come on, no one else just stays at school voluntarily to finish homework or answers all the teacher's questions"

"So what if I want good grades? I'm not perfect either and that why I put more effort in. I actually want to-"

"I know. Go to college and get far from here" he mimicked in a high pitched voice.

"Exactly"

"You should relax a little more... be more careless" he winked.

"No thanks"

"What about that Daniel guy? Is he your first boyfriend or what?" He raised his brows teasingly.

"We're not dating he only asked me if I wanted to go to the party with him"

"You don't look so exited" he jocked.

"I am... kind off... I guess." He nodded at me to go on.

"It's just unexpected you know? I don't really like anyone and I'll feel bad if I turned him down just like that. I guess that's why I'm not excited..." I drew something with a frie and the leftover ketchup on the paper.

"Well he's head over hills about you, he can't shut up about it"

"How do you know that? You two aren't even friends"

"Small town, small school. Also after gym class he's talking about you with his friends. I guess that's why I don't like you either" he laughed.

"I'm really not liking you any better hargrove..." I sung throwing my last frie at him.

"Who are you taking to the party then ?" I asked. Talking to Billy wasn't that hard, he could actually behave if he wanted to, besides his little stupid jockes didn't bother me. But he didn't have to know that.

"I'm torned between Melany and Heather... who would you pick?" He winked at me.

"Disgusting" I murmured rolling my eyes.

"I'm just gonna ask the first one I see tomorrow first" he concluded proudly leaning back on the seat.

"That's another thing I don't like about you, thanks for reminding me"

"Are you sad I'm not taking you to the party? I mean I'll take you if you want but you'll break poor Daniel's heart" he said batting his eyelashes and patting his chest.

I stood up and started walking away.

"Seriously? From all the shit that I've said you're walking away because of that?" I heard him walking behind me.

"It's not just that but this place is really creeping me out because of what I told you before" I crossed my arms over my chest and waited for him to open the car.

"It's fair, it's fair" he said getting in.

This time when he turned on the radio Scorpions was on.

"Yeah!" I leaned back on the seat comfortably.

"One of the few rescuable things about you is that you have a decent taste in music" he commented putting a tolthpick in his mouth.

"I'll take it" I agreed. His taste in music wasn't so bad either.

We got back at the highschool parking lot and I was surprised that I had actually had a good time.

"So what now? Are we like... friends or am I supossed to just ignore you at all?" I wondered before getting out of the car.

"Whatever you want. We can even be lovers now, make out behind school and-"

"Okay, so I'll ignore you then" I said throwing my hands in the air and getting out.

"You can say hi once in a while" Billy shouted turning the window down, a wicked smile on his face. He really did enjoy being stupid.

I showed him the finger as he drove away.

Once back at home I said hi and went straight to my bedroom, I was pulling my things out to finish homework when Billy's words came to my mind.

"I'm not a nerd... in fact, I'm not finishing homework at all" I said flopping down on the bed. I contemplated the texture of the ceiling until I couldn't take it.

"I'm finishing it but it doesn't make me a nerd" I murmured while getting my things out.

"Come in" I heard a soft knock on my door when I was about to go to bed.

"Hey" Sarah greeted coming in.

"What did you do today? Did you went out with Daniel?" She sat on my bed smiling ready to hear all about it.

I was tempted to lie and say yes but since she was actually friends with him I figured that she could ask him about it and they'll find out I'm a liar.

"No. I had stuff to do"

"Like what?"

"Just... stuff"

"Oh come on Elizabeth... tell me about it please, please and I promise I'll clean the disher for you for a week" she made puppy eyes. Tempting, but no.

"It was just boring school stuff okay? Better tell me how things are going with Jim" with that she totally forgot about that.

"Oh just wonderful. He's a real gentleman, and he's so funny" her eyes sparkled just thinling about him.

"I'm happy for you Sarah" I said genuinly.

"He's so sweet really, the other day he bought me a stuffed bear and some flowers" how come I never noticed that.

"And where are they? When was that?"

"The bear's in my room. I'll get it" she was getting excited.

"It's okay Sarah, I bet is really cute. You know I love you but could we like... go to sleep now? I'm really tired" and to proove it I yawned.

"Okayyy, but you're hiding something from me and sooner or later I'll find out" she pointed at her eyes and the to me, like she was spying.

"Sure sister" she closed the door and I could finally rest.

The next day I wasn't sure how to behave around Billy now... I couldn't make fun of him or say anything about whoever he was hanging out with because we'd agreed to it but... then what? When I'd said I would just ignore him I was jocking.

Thankfully I didn't see him on my way to the class.

"I'm handing you your exams from last week, from the highest score to the lowest" Mr. Brown started the class.

"Elizabeth Nash" he called out and I heard someone laugh under his breath. I found Billy to be the one, when he caught my glanze he quickly held uo his palms in apology.

No shit he was one of the last ones to be called and it was my time to laugh now imating his gesture when he looked at me with tired eyes.

"What was that?" Sarah whispered to me during lunch.

"Yesterday I went out with Billy so we could come to an understandment and stop making fun of eachother" I explaind.

"But you both were just doing the same shit as always" she furrowed her brows.

"But... but. We did apologize this time" I said laughing.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll you later" I said nodding towards Daniel coming to sit with us and quickly changed topic.

The second he sat down next to me his hand looked for mine under the table.

I tried not to look at him and shout what the hell was he doing, letting him take my hand in his.

He gave it a little squeeze and I'm preety sure that this time I wasn't able to hide my discomfort.

"Hey nash! Thinks fast!" I heard Billy's voice a couple of tables beside, I was lucky to have good reflexes or the apple he threw at me would've hit me straight in the face.

"You're welcome" he added quickly at my now free hand and I understood.

"Thanks" I whispered and played a little with the apple to keep my hands busy so Daniel couldn't take it again.

"You look beautiful today Elizabeth" Daniel said beside me.

"Thank you" I smiled at him.

"Do you know at what time do you want me to pick you up for the party?" In fear of me saying anytging stupid I answered quick.

"Whenever you want" for some reason this made him grin real big and I was afraid that he expected more from me than a chance to talk.

The thing is, Daniel had been around my friends for a while now but... I've always hung out more with the girls than anything so... he was almlost an stranger to me.

The rest of the week went by without too much trouble thanks to Billy helping me out one way or another whenever Daniel made me uncomfortable. In return I said nothing about his morning PDA with girls in the halls or his absence in some classes. Hell I even said hi when I crossed him on the hall.

One afternoon I saw him having a heated conversation with his sister, I had no idea what would've made them this upset but I noticed Max was crying.

I was unsure if I should go by and say hi or not, I decided I just couldn't stand him being mean to his little sister.

"Careful or you'll crash Hargrove" I jocked nodding to his hands trying to light a cigarette with the car on.

"I'm an expert Nash"

"Sure you are. Bye Max" I chanted. She waved at me a little confused but I did feel like I'd managed to lighten the mood a little for them.

Sarah and I weren't the perfect sisters but I wondered what could make siblings fight so much.

While driving home I saw the arcade from the corner of my eye... it'd been a long time since I played some games... and just one wouldn't hurt.

I promised myself to only play two rounds of pac man and then I'll drive home, I took the closest return I could find and parked. I was about to get in when I noticed Billy's blue camaro.

It was too late for me to hide, he slowed down to reach me.

"Hey" I said defeated. If he called me nerd before this time he'll have all the rights to call me do it.

"You like that place, little Elizabeth?" He asked taking off his sunglasses.

"No... I'm just, walking to the store next to the arcade"

"Of course you are" he snickered.

"And what are you doing here?" I questioned.

"Just dropping Maxine off, since you're both a little weird maybe you can say hi to her and be friends" he teased.

"I'm not going to the arcade!" I whined, he took off laughing.

I was really just going to play those two rounds before someone else made fun of me.

Once inside I had to wait my turn for pac man and I never saw Billy's siter once.

I managed to be in the top three scores... only I played more than two rounds and then went back home.

I had to get ready before Daniel came pick me up or mom got worried because I was late.

"Are you meeting Kelly at the party?" Mom wondered looking at me while I did my make up.

"Yeah" I answered while giving my hair a little more volume.

"And do I know the guy who's coming to pick you up?"

"Just by name... it's Daniel"

"I'm so excited, you're finally going out with someone. My baby" she clutched her hands to her heart.

"That you know of" I mumbled under my breath.

"I'm gonna check on your sister too" she said walking out of my room.

"Please do"

I looked myself in the mirror. Mom made me wear a red dress over a black shirt with a black and red belt.

I added some neon pink lipstick to my lips and checked my scrunchie for the last time.

I hoped Kelly got there fast and we could sneak lut just for a while... I was really wondering why I didn't decline Daniel's invitation through out the week when clearly he was the only one exited about it. But there was no turning back now.

"Just for tonight, be kind, have fun and when it's over you'll just tell you don't feel that way" I said to my reflexion.

The bell rang pretty soon and mom came down to open.

"Elizabeth! Sarah! They guys are here" she called for us. Sarah was wearing a denim skirt with a green sweater, bright orange in her lips and a green scrunchie.

"He's gonna love you" she said before taking my hand and dragging me downstairs. Mom was already chatting with them.

"Let me take a picture of you before you leave please. You are all so well dressed" she smiled.

"Of course Mrs. Nash" Daniel took my hand and stood beside me while Jim did the same with my sister.

"You look beatiful" he said.

"Thanks, you look good too"

"Come on kids, say cheeze!" Mom cheered.

"Help" I whispered waiting for the flash.

Once we got to the party I realized it actually wasn't so bad. A pair of punch glasses made the trick and soon I was having fun with Daniel.

When he wasn't so handsy with me we could actually get along.

We were dancing when I saw Kelly with Steve, I raised my thombs at her and she smiled in return.

"I'm really glad you're having fun, I was a little worried that you'll get bored tonight" Daniel said grabbing my waist as a slow song came in.

"It's a great party" I shouted lightly placing my hands on his shoulders.

"Do you want to go outside to talk?" He offered.

"Sure just, let me get another drink" he nodded and waited for me near the door.

"I just don't understand why he would stood me up I mean, last time we did it he said it was great!" Heather complained to her group of friends while they consoled her.

"Maybe he's just running a little late you know? He's Billy after all" Tina said.

Oh, so she ended up being the lucky one. I jocked in my head while I filled my glass.

"Tina he fucking called my house to tell me to cancel!" She said before starting to cry again.

"Well, at least he called" another one of her friends tried to cheer her up.

I've had enough so I gladly went outside with Daniel.

You sure like causing trouble Hargrove, I thought to myself while mentally laughing.

"Come with me, I know a more private place" Daniel offered me his hand and I took it suspiciously as we walked away from the house.

"I don't we really need to go so far, I can hear you perfectly right now" I said trying to get him back.

"We're close" he said but it gave me no comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .


	7. A mistake

Daniel offers me another cup filled with who knows what as he leans into a tree.

I take it just because I want something to keep me busy and down it in one gulp.

"You are beautiful elizabeth" Daniel says looking me up and down. This isn't the first time he's said it, but it is the first time he's had this look on his face. Like I'm a prey, and I just want to run.

I can smell some alcohol from his mouth and I wish I hadn't drink so much because I'm slow and dizzy.

"Thanks..." I let out a shy laugh and try to keep my balance.

"You know. I saw you at Tina's party... and we've been friends for a while but I've never seen you like that" he takes my hand and pulls me towards him, I struggle and instead he pins me to the tree.

"You saw me smoke?" I wonder. I know Daniel has smoked once or twice before too.

"Yeah, but I saw you with the new guy, Billy, too. I didn't knew you were so open minded" his gaze is shifting between my eyes and my mouth, and ocassionally my legs too.

"What do you mean? He's the new guy I was just talking" I start walking back to the house but I feel my legs are a little loose.

"Come on Elizabeth. Seriously. I mean, almost everyone saw you. I just think... I want to be more friendly to you too" he says coming up behind me.

"I think I want to get back to the party..." I manage to say, I can hear the music coming from the house.

"Sure. Sure, forget about what i said. I'm really sorry. Let's get back" he smiles and acts like my friend Daniel again. It's not so scary anymore and for a moment I wonder if maybe I missunderstood his words before.

When we got back inside I found Kelly and some other friends, we laughed and shared some more drinks.

For the last half hour I felt amazing, like floating. Like air.

It was releving.

"Hey Ellie, do you want to go to my place? I heard somebody called the cops. You- ... Kelly" the more Daniel talked to me, the less I understood.

"Yeah. Where's Kelly. I love her!" I shouted over the music, laughing. This made Daniel grin.

"Come on" he took my hand and walked around, the next thing I knew Steve and Kelly followed us in a car as Daniel drove somewhere.

"Welcome to my place" a two floor house stood in front of us as Daniel let us in and walked us to the living room.

"It's so nice..." I said while my eyes went from piece of furniture to another.

"Thanks"

The four of us shared a beer as we talked about stuff, I'm not really sure what as I was mostly very drunk and happy.

"You guys!" I teased when Kelly and Steve started making out in front of us.

"I think they need some privacy" Daniel said standing up and guiding me upstairs. I was giggling the whole time I don't know why. I was excited and happy and felt a rush of energy.

"This is my room"

"You've got fish!" I ran to see them almost sticking my face to the fishtank.

"Are you having a good time?" Daniel grabbed my hips and whispered in my ear, it made me giggle.

"I guess. You don't think they're having sex down there... don't you?" I whispered.

"I don't care" he replied smiling and that earned another laugh from me. What the hell was so damn funny.

"You re-" his lips crashed into mine and I felt him walking somewhere, my calfs hit the edge of his bed and he oushed us down.

I returned his kisses because I wanted to, I wanted to have fun. His lips went down and his hands were getting higger and higger on my legs.

"Mmm... stop. I think you're... going too fast" I said squirming under him which made this best for him.

"Ellie" he kissed my neck.

"Give me a chance, you're gonna enjoy it" his hands were going up again and I stopped them on my tighs, an alarm started going on in my mind.

But I was too drunk to really be in control of it. I wanted to say no, that I wasn't going to try this right now but instead my mind said, what if no one else wants to offee this then?

All my friends had lost their virginities and they all said it was great and fun...

Instead lf sating anything I allowed him to kiss me again and returned his kiss slowly.

No guy had ever ran his hands on my legs like that before, or on my boobs or his kisses went down my neck.

"I'm not so sure..." I managed to whisper.

"Just relax. Trust me" he ignored me taking my shirt off and unsipping my skirt.

"Daniel..." he shut me up with a kiss and I heard him taking his jeans off.

At some point he'd managed to get me and hinself naked. I took deep breaths waiting for him, I felt like when passing a note on class. Waiting for the right moment so the teacher won't catch you. Your energy and nervousnes is all up ans you can't breath right.

"You can breathe Elizabeth" Daniel jocked placing himself over me.

"Daniel... we're not even together... maybe we should wait okay?" I tried pushing him off but he didn't move an inch.

"You're not dating Hargrove either but it wasn't a problem for you" he teased.

"Wh-?" He trusted in and I lost my words.

I heard him grunt and felt him move over me, my mouth open in a gasp due to his force.

"I'm better than that new kid" he said kissing me while enjoying.

I closed my eyes and tried to relax, suposedly this must feel good, this must be fun.

I wasn't having fun... I wasn't even enjoying it as much as he was. Uncomfortable I waited until he stopped, for a second I think I could actually relax but not too long.

"That was fucking good" he said coming out of the bathroom and laying beside me.

"Sure..." I whispered covering myself with the blankets.

"You can stay the night" he said, I could still smell alcohol on his breath, or maybe it was mine.

I turned my back on him and stared at the wall. What the hell had I just done?

He wrapped an arm over me and pulled me to him, I was getting sleepy.

"Elizabeth, tell me you're staying for college" he murmured in a tired voice.

"What does that even matter?"

"Just asking" he yawned.

"I want to go far from here" he snickered. "Really, I want to go to art school" with that he really laughed and let go of me, my head was starting to hurt.

"What's so funny?" I asked facing him and rubbing my temples.

"You should better stay here and learn something more fore like... a girl. Well, thinking about it. Art is just fine" he yawned and stopped laughing a little.

"You can do some amazing drawings for your husband" he murmured closing his eyes.

My head hurt too much to keep arguing and he wasn't going to listen to me, small tears of impotency were burning my eyes, or maybe they were for something else. Anyway I closed my eyes hating me a little too much.

When I opened my eyes later I read 5 o'clock on the radio.

I was disoriented, this bed, this curtains, I was naked. I turned around and found Daniel naked.

"Shit. Shit. Shit" I stood and started looking for my clothes, I wasn't sure all were mine and I never found my underwear so I put on my skirt and shirt and got out of there.

I didn't exactly had a plan for something like this and I was panicking. I couldn't call anyone at this our or go to their place and spend the next teo hours until school started, also... I didn't have a car.

Scared I decided to go to my house and figure it out from there.

I was pretty far from my house and my mind made me see all kinds of things hidden in the trees in the forest, after I saw a bright red and blue licht I started running.

If anyone saw me right now they'll think I was crazy.

When I got to my house the only open window was in the kitchen, over the sink so as carefully as I could I climbed up and tried not to break anything.

Having memorized the steps if our stair that creecked a long time ago I could get to my bedroom with no problem. I changed into something more comfortable and quickly filled my schoolbag with a change of clothes.

Then I ran out my house again. The clock on my wrist marked 6 a.m and I hoped that the gyn door was open so I could get in, go to the lockers and take a shower.

Thankfully it was and I got in as fast as I could, only under the water I allowed myself to break down and cry, cry all I wanted and all I regreted.

My first time had been drunk and with someone who didn't respect me lr cared about me, I hadn't had rhe ourage to speak up and stop on time, I had left the place without some clothes and ran out like a whore. God, if he gave me a check when he saw me I wouldn't be surprised, I felt ashamed.

"Shit" I mumbled running to every bad scenario I could imagine about him telling something to anyone.

This was a small town and the adults weren't keen on teens having sex, now imagine teens having sex without being a couple... I'll be hated by everyone.

I got out, dressed up in the most casual thing I could find and got out. My hair was on a ponytail and I didn't put make up on.

When the bell from my first class rang I went to the classroom and decided to sit somewhere far from everyone and close to the door.

Daniel was already there somehow, as Billy and Tommy and another group of girls.

"Hey pretty, I didn't heart you leaving" Daniel said coming uo to me and grabbing my waist.

"Don't touch me" I yanked him away.

"You're still hungover huh? That's why you're so mad" he jocked taking my ching and pulling me in for a kiss but I pushed him away and sat down.

"What the hell is your problem?!" He hissed.

The teacher send him to his place and started the class, Kelly was five minutes late and I watched her share a kiss with Steve before coming in.

She looked at me weird when she noticed I wasn't in my usual spot but couldn't say a thing.

When the bell for lunch rang I ran out and went to hide in the gym. No one was allowed to play or do anything on the gym unless it was class or practice so I knew there wouldn't be anyone there and my friends wouldn't look for me there.

I had forgotten to get lunch or money when I went to my house so I sat with my head against the wall for the whole time. My last class was p.e anyway, so I would have the upper hand one more time.

Daniel didn't try to come up to me this time, only glanzed at me from time to time and Kelly tried to talk to mr but thankfully the teacher called her out and stopped her from doing it.

I was getting out of the showers when everyone heard a nig fight coming from the guys lockers room.

"What the hell does it matter to you Hargrove!?" I heard someone yell as the guys cheered on for a fight.

I finished dressing and wanted to go out using the fight as a distraction.

The teacher whisled at the guys to stop as Billy punched Daniel in the face and a circle of guys screamed who they were beting on.

"Stop!!!" The teacher yelled but they ignored him.

As I walked away I noticed more and more guys were turning to look at me. I checked if there was someone behind me or if my bag was open but no.

I stopped when they started whispering, some girls joining in too.

Billy noticed me and Daniel used the distraction to push him to the ground.

Some of the guys started laughing at me.

The teacher finally made some of them help her pull them apart and stand up.

"You are disgusting!" Billy roared at Daniel.

"Well now I know you don't like to share!" Daniel shouted back and some girls eyes opened with surprise and turned to look at me.

The hell did they want? I ran out of there getting to the car and driving home as fast as I could.

I came up with an excuse to mom as why I didn't want to eat and didn't talk to Sarah the whole day. I didn't even felt like painting. I did my homework as a way to distract but my mind kept going back and back to everyone staring at me earlier.

It was too much unwanted attention and I had no idea what they were whispering to one another.

Only when dad came from work I joined them at the table and tried my best to look okay.

The next morning Kelly found me in my locker and oulled me away to talk.

"It's not a good time" I started, trying to get away.

"You don't look okay and you didn't talk to me at all yesterday. What happened? I heard something and-" the bell rang and I ran away.

Billy had a bruise on his left eye and a bursted lip, his stare was more angry than usual and he kept playing with a lighter on his hand. Daniel's face looked a hundred times worst than and he didn't try to come near me at all.

During class I rejected every paper Kelly threw at me asking me to talk.

Once again during lunch I ran out and hid in the gym.

I was making mends with the fact that I'll probably like to hid in here for the rest of the year when I heard someone's steps coming closer. I had no time to run away so instead I walked down the bleachers and sat on the last row.

"Fucking piece of shit!" Billy screamed kicking a basket ball that was on his way.

He was crazy angry and I wondered if saying a word would be a bad or good idea for myself.

He pulled at his hair and rested his face against the cold wall sighing.

When he turned around I was trying to leave but his eyes found me. We both coughed akwardly and he rearanged his clothes and hair in place.

"I was just... leaving" I said not wanting to create any problem.

"If you go out they're gonna find you" he sighed taking a seat on the bleachers.

Unsure of what to do I slowly took a seat too. Neighter of us looking at eachother nor talking.

"Who's gonna find me?" I whispered after a while. He leaned back and played with his lighter.

"Your friends... and the other people who aren't your friends"

"Why would anybody else be looking for me?... what happened yesterday?" I knew there had to be something about that.

Billy shut his eyes and cursed under his breath.

"Daniel showed your underwear to all the guys in the shower yesterday... braging about how easy it was to get you in bed" Billy didn't care to hurt me, the words came out of his mouth with no hesitation, and it's not like I wasn't expecting something else.

I nodded and hugged my knees to my chest, feeling a tear fall down my eye.

"Don't you have anything to say?" He asked looking at me.

"What am I supposed to say? There's nothing that will change people's minds" I answered in a raspy voice.

"News go fast around this town but, I don't think you're like that Elizabeth..." he said and I laughed.

"What does it matter? They first thought I was a whore because they saw me with you at the party... and now some guy has my underwear and told everyone about it. How am I supossed to say I'm not a slut?!" Now I was looking at him.

"So you had sex? What's the big deal? Get over it. They are gonna forget it, but it's their attraction for the week, which is why I allow you to stay here" I rolled my eyes at him.

"It's easy for you to say that. You're a boy, you're not from here and only people at school know you."

"So what?"

"So what?! You won't have any consequences! You're more than fine" I started crying. "What the hell am I gonna do?! Even my parents are gonna find out about this!" My parents, oh my god. They're gonna be so embarrased and Sarah, she'll ask questions too.

I'm her older sister, what kind of exanple was this for her?

Billy looked a little uncomfortable with my crying so he did the only thing he could. He took a cigarette from the pack and gave it to me.

"Thanks" I whispered while taking it, lighting it and rubbing my eyes.

We smoked in silence for a while and I have to admit that it was relaxing me.

"What happened to you? Is that from yesterday?" I asked poinying to his bursted lip and purple eye.

"No, he wished he'd manage to hit me... I got it somewhere else" his voice took a darker tone and his fist clenched.

"Why did you-?"

"That's none of your bussiness" he growled.

"I was just going to ask why... you got in the fight yesterday... I imagine it caused you some trouble with the principal"

He sighed and breathed out the smoke in direction, laughing when I coughed.

"I hate assholes taking advantages of woman. The way he bragged about you was disgusting and he even admited to some things I'm not gonna repeat" he shook his head.

"Thanks..." I didn't look at his eyes while saying that but he murmured a welcome anyway.

"Nash. They're really gonna forget about it, some other shit is gonna happen and they'll forget about it" he called my attention.

"I just hope my family doesn't hear about this. The other people can suck it and find something more interesting to do with their lives"

"I have one question" Billy cleared his voice.

"Shoot"

"Why Daniel? Really Nash, I think you have more potential than that" he teased.

I could argue that I was drunk, or that he hadn't been such a creep until yesterday, or that I didn't want to be behind my friends anymore... but they'll all be excuses.

I could've said no instead of going on with it.

I shrugged in response and took a deep breath looking around.

"Come on, don't cry or I'll have to give you my last cigarette" he joked.

"I'm not crying" although I could feel the tears burning in my eyes.

"I'm... scared, that's he's gonna blackmail me or something, or that he'll feel like he can do whatever with me any time"

"Like in the morning"

"Yeah" he thought he could jist come up to me and touch me anywhere.

"I think he'll actually stay away, don't worry Nash"

Someone had to give the guy an award for trying.

"Come on. The day is almost over" I said putting out my cigarette noticing that we only had 5 minutes before the bell rang.

"Over for you..." he murmured and I saw how he clenched his hand around the necklace he always wore and rubbed his forehead in anger.

"Billy..." I started but I wasn't sure he'll take well my interest in whatever was happening to him.

"See you in class"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .


	8. Bruised

The next two days people still stared at me, Sarah had heard about some fight being my fault and someone had wrote slut on my locker with red bright lipstick and hung a pink pantie, but at least Daniel had stayed away.

"They're forgetting soon" Kelly reasured me standing beside me while I tried cleaning the locker the best I could.

"I'm tired of this, really. And I just feel so... dirty, so used" I didn't like much talking about this with Kelly, in fact the first time I told her what had happened I didn't allow her to make any questions, instead just listen to me.

But she was my best friend and the only one who could give me support. For the moment only people at school gossiped about it so my mom hadn't heard a thing.

"I'm glad we're not friends with that pig anymore" she said regering to Daniel.

"Too late but yeah" Kelly was going to say something when Steve came and hugged her from behind, making her turn and giving her some flowers.

Steve was really good to her, and I actually liked the guy. Slowly they walked away to talk before they had to go to class and not see eachother until lunch.

I went back to cleaning when I felt someone slap my ass.

"What the-?" A tall blonde guy walked away blowing me a kiss as a group of his friends laughed behind him.

Billy came out of nowhere and pushed him against the lockers.

"Listen piece of shit, apologyze to her and tell everyone to don't even dare to do something like you" Billy said.

"Relax dude. She likes it" he winked at me. I hadn't even seen him before and it only made Billy angrier.

I was about to say something when Billy punched the guy in the face.

"Billy! Billy, you'll get in trouble. Let him go" I said touching his arm.

"Apologyze" Billy roared, a small crowd was starting to form on the hall. I saw Billy's grip intensify on the guys neck.

"A teacher is coming" I whispered in hopes that Billy would let go.

"I'm so- sorry" the boy cried out and Billy let him fall to the ground.

"What is going on here?" A teacher asked and I pulled Billy in the opossite direction. If we got out we could enter the building from another door and he wouldn't get caught.

"Nash! Elizabeth! I'm not afraif of the consequences of hitting that asshole" he complained freeing from my grasp.

"I know you're not. I just don't want you to get in any more trouble"

"It's not your job to look after me"

"At least let me do this as a thankyou for already beating Daniel, okay?"

He followed me to class and shut up all the way there.

Heather threw me a paper in the middle of our last class.

The heart over the i's on the page gave her away, also the fact that all school knew she had a thing for Billy.

"I didn't knew you were such a slut. Maybe it's time you write your number on the bathroom walls"

I turned to where she and her group of friends sat but they weren't looking at me.

I crumbled the page into a little ball and forgot about it.

When I got to my car I found the pack of cigarettes I'd bought for Billy. I quickly got out and searched for his car.

He was just getting in as well as Max so I walked to them.

"Billy. I... bought these for you. It's really not a good habit but, I don't like owing things and I think you've gifted me enough of your cigarettes" I extended the box to him praying that he'll take it.

"You can't be late" Max murmured to him in impatience.

"Thanks" he turned on his radio and drove out of there.

You're welcome, I sighed getting back to my car and going home.

On friday Nancy and Jonathan were missing, and Kelly told me that Steve had been a little weird lately too.

So people made bets again about why they'll be missing and forgot about me.

I was glad of going back home and enjoying all the weekend alone.

Mom and dad we're going to visit grandma in Connecticut and Sarah would probably sneak out with her boyfriend so I could get back home and blast music really loud in the living room without anybody complaining.

"Ellie. Can I trust you with something?" Sarah asked while we were eating.

"Sure" I was pretty sure she'll ask for a favor.

"Mmm I was thinking of maybe staying for the night at some hotel with Jim..." she was turning red and I tried not to laugh.

"Oh yeah? Why? Is he homeless or something? Are you?" I teased.

"Elizabeth! Please..."

"I won't tell" I asured her gaining a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you! I'll order a pizza for you as a reward. You're the best sister" she hugged me before running upstairs, probably to gatter her things.

After doing the dishes I waited with Sarah until Jim came and pick her up. About twenty minutes later the pizza had arrived.

I took a piece despite not being that hungry and went to my bedroom to get my records.

With abba playing out loud in the background I danced around my house, feeling good like I hadn't in ages.

I was making a ridiculous dance and using the scrubb as a microphone while cleaning the dishes.

The sun came down and I went upstairs to paint. Now Madonna was playing as I focused on finishing her portrait.

I finished at 1:34 in the morning, went down stair to heat up some pizza and rest.

I went to my fathers sofa close to the t.v. He liked coming home and watching the news after we had dinner.

I didn't like watching them because they made me anxious. Looking at the time again, I wondered if it'll be too crazy for me to go for a little walk right now and decided I wanted to do it.

Just to radioshack and back, a walk to clear my head and enjoy the fact that probably no one else was out at this hour.

I had already passed Nancy's house and Kelly's, maybe I was ten or fifteen minutes away from the store when I noticed someone sitting on the street with his back to a car.

From this distance I couldn't really make out who it was and a chill went down my spine.

Hawkins was pretty much calm and safe but after the news of people going missing last year I was regretting my decition to go out.

Trying not to make myself seen I turned around but then heard the person mumbling.

"Who the hell does she think she is?" A guy, it was a guys voice. He hit his head on the car and I winced in pain.

Wait a moment, if my eyes weren't failing me, that was a blue camaro, with California plates. I decided to get closer.

"Shit..." he laughed.

"Billy? Is that you...?" I stopped at a good distance in case he wasn't and I had to run.

"Goodnight Elizabeth" he said lifting his head from his knees, a goofy grin on his face.

"Are you drunk?" He was acting weird...

"Drunk?! Huh, nah I don't think I am" he laughed.

I kneeled to his level.

"Billy what are you doing in the middle of the street at this hour?" I questioned.

"I could ask you the same miss" he joked and pointed his finger at me, then I realised how bruised his nuckles were and the blood coming from his nose.

"Oh my god Billy. What happened? Are you hurt?" He kept laughing instead of answering.

"Get up. We're going to my house, you can't stay out here like this" I took his hand and tried pulling him up but it was useless.

"I'm waiting for her. I have to get her home or they're gonna kill me" he mumbled

"Waiting for who?"

"Max"

"Billy, your sister shouldn't see you like this"

"She's not, she's not my fucking sister" he hissed. "And yet I'm here, waiting for her while she sneaks around with sinclair and that stupid Harrington"

"Steve? What's your sister doing with Steve?"

"I don't know. Sneaky shit, she and her stupid group of friends are always going around. Freaks... I really don't like that Sinclair guy... I woke up and they were gone" he was rambling and I was begining to doubt he was even waiting for Max or had any idea where she was.

"We'll find Max but you first need to come with me okay?" I offered my hand again and with a sigh he took it.

"We could go there in your car... but you can't drive like this"

"I'm perfect Nash. Silence and get inside" he stumbled once but managed to get inside the driver's seat.

Scared to death I sat inside and put the seatbelt on.

Billy parked a little far from my house and I helped him walk in.

"Wait for me here" I said leaving him in a sofa in the living room and going for the first aid kit.

When I got back Billy struggled to keep his eyes open and suddenly I was scared that maybe he liked doing drugs and I'd brought him to my house like that.

"You're back" he greeted me. "Could you, could you give me some water please?"

I came back with his water which he finished in one big gulp.

"Billy please tell me you don't do drugs"

"I don't, why would you say that?" He tried looking offended.

"Let me take a look" I said examining his nuckles.  
The skin was broken but at least the blood on his nose was dry.

With some water and soap on a cotton ball I washes his hands and he hissed from the sting.

"Sorry, sorry. I really had to clean it"

As gently as I could I wraped some bandages on his hands and then went for packs of ice to the kitchen.

"Shit..." he said resting his head on the sofa.

"Did they hit you in the head?" I asked starting to look for any bruise.

"Relax nurse. I'm okay"

I gave him the ice packs and cleaned his nose, then aplied some ice there too.

"What happened Billy?"

"I was going to get Max, but Hargrove was there and he wouldn't let me talk to Lucas, then we fought and Max yelled at me... they injected me something" he felt his neck and I could see a tiny red spot when they had probably done it.

"Do you know what it was?"

"No fucking idea but I passed out and they were gone. Ouch!" He protested when I moved the ice on his face.

"Isn't it broken?" I cringed while lightly touching his nose.

"It's just swollen"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Nash, relax" I couldn't relax when I'd found him like that.

"Billy, it's almost two in the morning, do you realy think Max is still out there running around?" Not even my parent's would've allowed me to stay outside that late.

"Yeah... and I need to take her home" he rubbed his forehead.

Automatically my hand reach out to touch his face, I didn't think too much about it, I just wanted to make sure he wasn't sick or something until I noticed his blue eyes staring at me with confusion.

"I- I... was just checking if you were sick or something. Sorry. Maybe... some water or food may help" I said instead going to the kitchen.

"I have pizza, would you like some? I... didn't really cook today" I said from the kitchen. At least here I could take deep breaths until my embarrasament went away.

"I'll take a slice or two" he mumbled.

I heated it up for him and filled another glass of water.

"Where's yours Nash?" Billy asked with half a slice already on his mouth.

"I'm not that hungry right now... honestly"

"Bullshit, take a bite at least" he handed his slice and I ate it because I knew he wouldn't give up.

"Thanks, I feel a little better but now I have to go and look for Max" Billy said standing up after finishing his food.

"Wait. I can help you look for her, I mean, Hawkins is mainly safe but... it's too late. Please let me go with you or I'll worry all weekend about it" I negociated.

He meditated it for a moment but then called for me to follow him.

I was glad there was something exciting for me to do today, I wasn't really tired either.

"Billy!" I reprimanded him reaching the volume dial and turning it down a little.

"Oh come on, I like my music loud!"

"Not right now! You'll wake everyone up" We were fighting to turn up the music and turn it down, settling in between.

"You know, when I was a kid I used to tell my dad that I wanted to be president, isn't that crazy? One day I had to give a speech in primary school and almost threw up. That maybe is a lot of information and is disgusting but... I felt like I had to share it. I love chocolate ice-cream, what about you? You look like-"

"Elizabeth!" Billy cut me off looking at me weirdly.

"What?!"

"What the hell is all that talk?" He snickered.

"Well, you drive like a mad man, and it's making me nervous and when I'm nervous I talk a lot. I'm sorry, really, just-"

"Nash! Relax" he was laughing really hard now, and thankfully to my heart, he was driving a little slower. Just a little.

"Where did you last saw them?" I half shouted over the music.

"At the Byer's house. Why does Max likes to hang out with such weird people?" He asked with his mouth a little contortioned in disgust.

"It's close to here, a couple of blocks if you turn left here" he followed my directions and soon we saw the house.

I told Billy to let me talk because I figured that Mrs. Byers would rather listen to me.

I called and called the door many times, I walked around to try and take a look inside from the windows.

"I told you they were gone" Billy scared me making me trip.

"Stop sneacking up on me!" I complained.

"We should go and check the others kid's houses. Do you know who they are?" I offered instead.

"Yeah... the Wheelers" there was a smug smile on his face but I didn't ask any more questions.

This time I let him go to the door, I felt bad for waking them up.

Mrs. Wheeler was the one to come to the door and odly enough she and Billy talked for a while. But Billy came back with no news of his sister.

"Do you know her?" I asked after a while.

"Nah, I just had asked her about Max earlier today" I was sure something there was weird but I let it go.

"Why don't we look in the woods? Near school, maybe they were playing and got lost or something" Billy thought that wasn't probable but went with it anyway.

We were talking about all kinds of stuff while we walked deeper and deeper in the woods.

"Stop flashing me and focus on the ground instead! We could fall or trip or something!"

"If something came out of the dark and ate us that would be the most fun I've had since we moved here" he said.

"Shut up!" That made me nervous, I remembered how that kid Will had actually gotten lost in the woods.

"I think you're scared and you're not babbling like back in the car" Billy teased flashing my face with the light.

"I said I did it when I was nervous, not scared" I stuck my tongue out to him and walked backwards to face him.

"You'll fall" he warned me, but I didn't listen.

"Maybe I was babbling but I do remember what I said. So rapid fire questions okay? I'm getting tired" I proposed him, he laughed and said yes.

"Favourite band" I shot.

"Metallica" he answered without a second thought.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"This shouldn't be so easy! That's a hard question"

"I don't see anything hard about it. What's you favourite band lily?" Lily? That was new... but I liked it.

"That's the thing! I can't choose just one. Scorpions is one, but I like Joan Jett and the balckhearts too, or maybe queen..."

"You girls just like to make everything difficult. I say your favourite band is Scorpions. Next" the audacity in this boy. I raised a brow but kept asking. In fact he and I had many things in common, who would've thought?

"Uh, your favourite ice-cream, that's a good one" I said starting to walk backwards again.

"Mint with chocolate chips"

"What?! I thought it would be something more like... I don't know maybe-"

"Whoah" Billy ran and caught me before I fell to the ground. My feet had got stuck on a branch and I almost fell backwards.

I broke out laughing. It was more like me to laugh at me than cry or something when I got hurt, or almost.

"I warned you" Billy teased helping me straighten but not letting me go.

"Yeah... you did" slowly my laugh faded away as I realized the way Billy was looking at me.

Just like at the Halloween party I felt the impulse to lean in and kiss him, but I didn't want to make a move before him.

His breath was hot against my face until he finally leaned in and kissed me.

My hands wrapped around his neck and I ran one around his hair. I think Billy dropped the flashlight as we moved until we hit a tree.

"Sorry, I-" Billy began talking when we broke apart but I kissed him again.

"I think the flashlight is over there" I whispered over his lips and smiling.

"I'll get that before you start talking like crazy again" he jocked, he gave one last long kiss and then walked away.

We didn't walk hand in hand or confessed our feelings to eachother or anything like that. We kept walking like nothing had happened, although we were happier, and a little closer.

It wasn't like I loved Billy or sonething like that, I was just attracted to him and kissing him felt right. He also felt attracted to me judging by his actions but it felt right just like that.

Giving into it when we had the chance, without turning it into a big deal, like at the party.

"I really think we'll end up kost if we don't go back" Billy said as it was getting more late.

"Maybe... we should go back"

"Come on" he helped pass over a fallen branch and kept telling me something about California.

I had a weird feeling like something was watching us from the depts of the woods, when we walked into it I didn't feel like that but getting out and giving our backs to it... a chill went down my spine and I started walking faster.

"What?" Billy noticed my pace.

"I... I just have a weird feeling. I want to get out of here" my head kept looking back like something was gonna pop out.

Billy turned his head just once and I could see him hesitate for a second.

"A race to the car. Whoever loses buys the other one a burger on tuesday deal?" He proposed.

"Deal!" We ran like crazy out of there and at somd point I heard Billy laugh and I relaxed when I saw the blue camaro parked near.

"Yes!" Billy shouted getting to his door before me.

"It's not fair, you're obviosly faster than me!" I complained.

"I gave you a head start. I want my burger" he said and crossed his arms in a desicive position.

"Okay but only the burger, friens and co-" I shut up when I heard a grouo if voices coming from somewhere near.

Billy and I looked at eachother to confirm if the other had heard it too and we walked towards the voices.

"Max?" He called out and illuminated her and some kids with the flashlight.

The kids looked like shit, they looked tired and they were dirty.

"Steve?" I asked noticing him walking a few steps behind the grouo with another kid.

"Elizabeth? What are you doing here?"

"I was helping Billy"

Billy stiffened at the sight of Steve, I saw his fist curl and then shot a dead glance at Max.

"Billy, it's late. Just get Max and leave. It's not worth it" I whispered to him.

That was when Steve walked under one kf the street lights and I could see the damage to his face.

"Oh my god, Steve! Are you okay? Damn, that looks painful" his face was smeared with blood and many bruises were starting to show. I ran towards him.

"A gift from your friend" he said in a low voice giving Billy a death stare.

"You said you only had a dissagreement with them!" I acused him.

"Come on, Nash. You saw my hands, did you really think I hadn't hit him? In fact, Max over here didn't even let me finish talking to Steve, or her little Lucas friend."

He rolled up his sleeves and looked around the group, probably searching for Lucas.

"Lucas is already gone, and may I remind you that I told you to stay the hell away from my friends?!" Max argued.

"How can you hang out with a piece of trash like him?" Steve whispered to me.

"Steve!" I hissed.

"It's fucking three in the morning guys. You should all be at your home by now so, why don't you do that and any other day you solve your problems." I turned to look at Billy. "Without punches!" 

"I can take dustin and Mike to his house" Steve offered.

That way the only one meft was Max.

"Thanks Steve. Put a lot of ice in your face and take sonething for the pain. I'm really sorry" I said.

"Oh come on Elizabeth, they did me dirty too" Billy complained.

"I don't think you came out as bad as them! You can't go around hitting everyone Billy-"

"You're not my fucking mom or something" he shut me up.

"You're right. I'm not and I don't care about you, I just wish you can stop going around messing people's faces up!"

At some point Steve had left with the kids and Max turned to look at Billy and me.

"You know what? Just go home already, it's late" I said starting to walk towards my house.

"Get in the car Elizabeth" Billy ordered.

"No. Just take Max home already" I said not looking back.

I heard him mumble something to Max and then starting the car, in a second he was driving beside me. Mac sitting behind and leaving the front seat to me.

"Just let me take you home okay? If not maybe the thing from the woods is going to eat you" he tried jocking.

"Asshole" I murmured turning to look at him and stopping. He stopped and I got in.

"I... hope your parents won't kill you" I said getting off the car.

"He's gonna beat the shit of him though" Max mumbled.

I really didn't want to ask about that.

"Shut up and get in the front. I'm tired of your shit Max" Billy hissed.

"Mmm, goodbye" Max and Billy started arguing as Billy drove away.

Max was always so on edge about something, someone... I wondered who she was talking about just now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .


	9. Reveal

"That's disgusting" I furrowed my nose in disgust at Billy as he dunked one of his french fries on his milkshake.

"Try it before you judge it" he dunked another frie and extended it to me. I tried to take but he kept pushing to feed me.

My cheeks burned up in embarrasement and I decided to just eat and be done with it.

It wasn't thaaat bad.

"I'm sure next time you'll be eating them like this too" he said with a winning smile.

Next time? Was he planning on going out with me again?... not what I expected from him.

Sure we had been friends, and hung out in school but, we were here just because of that stupid bet. Weren't we?.

"Are you going back to California for the hollydays?"

We only had two weeks of school left. Maybe even less given that we were in the middle of this week already.

"I don't think so" he seemed dissapointed.

"Why not?"

"You ask a lot of questions Nash. Why don't you finish your burger instead?"

I did, unsure of what to say because I didn't want to make him mad.

"Is your sister in middle school?" He broke the silence.

"No, she's a year behind us"

"How come I've never seen you with her?"

"How could you know? I don't think you know who she is"

"We'll you're always either a third wheel with your friend and that asshole Steve, or at the library, or alone". I raised a brow, he had been paying attention to me then.

"I could sit with her if I wanted to but she spends all the time glued to her boyfriend" I drew circles on my ketchup to distract me.

Thinking about it, Sarah and I hadn't spent almost any time together since she got her boyfriend...

"Don't you like him or what? Wait, maybe you do like him. You like him so much you can't stand watching-"

"I don't" I threw the frie at Billy but he slapped away successfuly before it hit him right in the face.

He was laughing at me and my failed atempt.

"You're a pain in the ass. You know that, right?" I murmured shaking my head.

He made a couple of bad jokes and then we were off to somewhere else.

At some point we walked so much that we found ourselves in front of the arcade. The biggest one around Hawkins any way.

"You want to go in, don't you?" Billy teased.

"No"

"Come on, I've caught you going in before, Nash" I was about to accept his offer when I noticed his sister kissing some kid inside.

I panicked because I knew he would go crazy if he saw it, so before he could turn his gaze and find what I was looking at I grabbed his jacket and pulled him in for a kiss.

A little sacrifice, you know.

When we broke apart he examined me up and down like he hadn't seen me before, he nodded while biting on his lip with aproval.

"Don't you dare say anithing" I warned pulling him back to walk to his car.

"Elizabeth Nash, I'm im-"

"Shut up!" He whistled ignoring me and making me laugh.

"You know, we can go to my place..." he raised him brows suggestively but I slapped his chest away.

He hissed in pain and I thought he was playing but he rubbed at it.

"I didn't you that hard..."

"It's not you. It's..."

"Is it from the other day? Your nose seems fine, did they hurt you here too?" I was going to examine his chest when I noticed that his shirt was buttoned up for once.

From the little spacw between them I could see a mix of purple and red, some of it peeked on the top if his shirt.

"Billy, what the-" he yanked my hand away and started walking past me.

I let him go as Max's words came back to me.

"He's gonna beat the shit out of him"   
Who had done that to Billy...?

"I... have to buy something but you can go home if you want" I offered coming back to his side.

He was a little more relaxed now when he said he'll wait for me.

"Done" I got in the car and placed the bag on the floor between my feet.

"What did you buy?" He asked starting to drive.

"Just... a couple of things, you know. I ran out of canvaces so I got some of those, red and white paint. A pair of new brushes, they are such good quality and I got them for a very good price. Also a new palette..."

Billy is looking at me from the corner of his eyes with a side smile playing on his mouth.

"What...?" I grin nervously and suddenly feel ashamed of my ramble.

"You want to be an artist right? You mentioned it once, before" he said.

"Yeah..."

"You're gonna be a great artist. Anyone can tell you love that"

I murmured a shy thanks and turned to look at the window.

It was the first time someone besides Kelly or my sister encouraged me to do what I liked.

We're now in front of my house, but before I can get down Billy turns my face to him and kisses me. It's a quick kiss but it has the same effect on me as the ones we've shared before.

"What...?" I start to question.

"See you tomorrow friend" he grins and get out.

His loud stereo ecoes all the way down the street as he goes.

Once I'm in my roon I lean on my door and meditate about the things that have happened.

The rest of the week I find myself hanging out with Billy, he even sat next to me in one of our classes.

Who would've thought. The guy actualy takes notes. In a crumbled piece of paper... but still.

Now I'm here waiting for his practice to end so we can go and grab something to eat.

"Shower, now! I'll see you on sunday and a week before the hollydays are over" Their coach shouted as they all ran to the locker room.

Some of the guys gave me weird looks as not too many girls use to be there.

"Are you hungry Nash?" Billy said finally coming out all clean and changed.

"Sure. Wait, weren't you supposed to drive Max home?"

"She came earlier to tell me that she and her weird group of friends were going to Mike's house. Whoever that is" he got in and turned the stereo down a little so we could talk.

I sighed in relief. Since Billy and I became... friends, he had shared little bits of information about him with me.

Like it was his duty to take Max to and from School back to the house in time to eat, or he'll be grounded. I'd never mentioned it to him but I imagined that his punishments looked a lot like the bruises he had the other day.

"Mmm Lily" Lily? That was new... but I liked it.

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna go roller skating on sunday?" He tapped his fingers on the wheel nervously.

I couldn't help it and laughed. He shook his head anoyed.

"Wait. Wait, I do want to go" I managed to answer.

"Why is it so funny?" He asked driving past a red light.

"It's just... you're so big, and mean, and manly... it's hard for me to picture you in skates" I explained and after a while he broke out laughing too.

While we were eating I decided to ask him about a rumour. It wasn't much like me to gossip but, I wanted to.

"You're still friends with Tommy right?" I asked.

"Sure... if you can call that a friend"

"Mmm I heard from someone that he was making out with Jennifer after practice, yesterday" he snickered.

"Jennifer is just one of the many girls Tommy has cheated on Carol with"

"Men are such pigs" I murmured low shaking my head.

"Girls do it too, you know? You are no saints"

"Don't put me in that bunch. Tell me one girl that does it."

"Jennifer, Nancy-"

"Woah, things with Nancy are totally different"

"Are you friends or what?"

"No, not really close at least. But I know things weren't good with Steve when she started going out with Jonathan"

"A little bird told me that her thing with Jonathan is older than you think, like last year" he smiled thriumphantly.

There was no point in us still discussing that, so I changed the topic as we walked around.

"Look at that" I went to look closely at one of the MISSING old flyers, from when that kid, Will, had dissapeared.

"That's been the most exciting thing that has happened in this town. Isn't it?" Billy wondered.

"No shit"

"You know, I used to like investigating and shit when it all started" I smile remembering.

"And did you find anything?"

"No. But I now own a collection of creepy pictures and many newspaper cut outs" I laughed.

"What happened to that kid anyways?"

"Hasn't Max told you?" I figured she will since she's friends with Will.

"We don't talk much"

"Well, he got lost in the woods or something like that"

"The same woods we were in the other day?"

A chill went down my spine remembering how I felt like something was watching us from the dark.

"Yeah... those woods"

☆ ☆ ☆  
Who would've thought that Billy Hargrove was good at skating...?

"I'm a surfer... this is nothing for me" was his explanation as we changed back into our shoes.

"I don't think I'll be able to surf" I said.

I proposed buying ice cream for us as he had payed for the skates and it was only fair to me.

"You have good balance. I'm sure with a couple of lessons you'll be able to decently get on a board" he added.

"Mint chocolate chip and one dark chocolate" the man behind the counter said handing the ice cream to us.

As we walked around I could feel his free hand brushing mine, it was nice.

I tried my luck taking his pinky finger in mine and waiting for his reaction.

Without looking at me he took my hand in his and I tried hiding a smile behind my ice cream.

Not much later, after we were done eating, Billy's eyes focused on something in front of us and his hands made fists.

I followed his gaze and noticed Max with the same guy she was at the arcade the other day.

They were holding hands and sitting on a bench.

"Billy... Billy wait. She has the right to go out with whoever she wants" I tried pulling him back, but he kept walking towards them.

"She shouldn't be here" he grunted.

"Hey!" Max protested when Billy's hand wrapped around her arm and agressively pulled her up to stand.

"What the fuck are you doing here Maxine?!"

"Let me go!"

"You're not supposed to be here. Why are you always such a pain in the ass?!" He shouted pointing a finger at her.

"Does Susan know you're here. Huh?, Does Neil?!" He shook her.

Max didn't answer but even I could tell that she has runaway from home.

"It's my fucking bussines, so let me go!" Max replied furiously.

"Listen here you little shit, we're going back home and they better not beat us there or you know what'll happen" he threatened.

"Let.me.go" Max wasn't giving in and I'm sure the scared expression on that boy's face was the same I had on now.

"I'm not asking Max. We're going"

"Help! This man is hurting me! Please help!" Max started shouting and people turned their faces to us.

Tired of it Billy pushed her back and started walking away, not before shooting her a death stare.

"Billy..." I ran out after him. He was going to his car.

He lit up one of his cigarettes and took a puff.

"Billy, maybe... I can talk to her"

"She's a piece of shit" he murmured with the cigarette between his lips.

"Maybe she just needs-"

"If you're a fucking expert then go ahead and bring. I'm fucking waiting!" He shouted at me.

He had never been this agressive with me. I took a step back.

"Don't talk to me like that. You shouldn't even talk to your sister like that"

"She's not my sister!"

"Whoever it is, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't make things so difficult for you if you weren't such and idiot!" I turned around and started walking away.

"Nash! Elizabeth, where are you going?" He shouted behind me.

"I'm going home!" I kept walking and gave him the finger. He didn't come after me and I furiously wiped away a tear that fell from my eye.

Mom asked me what was wrong when I came back home but I ignored it and went straight to my room.

So Billy wanted to be an asshole to everyone? Fine. But I wouldn't stay and allow him to treat me like that.

"Go away" I threw a pillow at my closed door as my sister kept knocking later that day.

"Elizabeth, someone came to see you. Mom says that you have to come down"

"I don't care!"

"You should go down before dad gets home" she warned me and the knocking finally stoped.

I stood up exhasperated, no shoes on and my pijama already on and started ealking down stairs. 

I peeked when I was in the middle and gasped when I saw my mom talking to Billy.

"You should be more careful young man" Mom said giving Billy a pack of ice.

"What are you doing here?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"Thanks for the ice Mrs. Nash" he said ignoring me.

"Mom, could you give us a minute?" She nodded and went upstairs.

I went to sit on the porch and waited for Billy.

"So you got into a fight? Nice way of working things out. Have your problems already been solved or-"

"Nash. I came here to apologyze. And I didn't get in a fight" No? Then what the hell had happened to him.

I sat silently, waiting for to speak.

He put down the ice pack and I could see fresh bruises around his eye and cheekbone. I pursed my lips forcing me not to say a thing.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you before, and allow you to walk all the way here" he started.

"I really shouldn't take it out on you lilly..." I wanted to stay mad at him, but I couldn't.

"What happened to you?" I nodded towards his injuries. He let out a dry humorless laugh, licking his lips to make some time before answering me.

"It's... my punishment" he finally said without looking at me.

"What?... punishment for what?"

"Max. She can't go out on weekends, and she didn't ask for permission to go out either" he finished clenching his jaw.

"This is why you were so crazy about it... because you were gonna get punished" I realized soon. He didn't say no.

"Why are you the lne getting punished for it? Who's doing this to you? Wait... there's someone hitting max too?" The more I thought about it, the more questions I had and the more I feared for them.

"Nah, it's just me. She's my responsability" he said finally looking at me.

His eyes were dark and serious, I could see hoe tense he was too.

"The other day... were you punished too?" I asked moving my hand to go up to his chest where I'd last seen his bruises.

"Yeah" he took out a cigarette and offered me one. I took it.

"Who's doing this to you Billy? You know it isn't right" he laughed humorlessly again.

"Who's gonna stop him anyway? Susan? I don't think so. And there's no way I'm going around crying like a pussy because my father hits me" he took a deep breath of his cigarette.

I couldn't totally agree with him on that... but I also knew that there wasn't much to do other than try to avoid whatever got him in trouble.

"Does... Max knows about it?"

"I'm sure she's heard it before... but she keeps getting in trouble"

"Why don't you talk to her? I'm sure no matter how bad you get along she doesn't want this to happen to you" I offered.

"Like I said, I'm not going around-"

"Yeah... yeah. Crying because your dad..." I didn't want to say it.

I put my cigarette off and do something that Billy didn't see coming. I turn around and hug him whispering a little I'm sorry to him.

He's surprised but after a while he pats my back clumsily and I back out.

"Put that ice on if you plan on keeping you eye for the future" I say giving the pack back to him.

He doesn't say anything but grabs my hand with his free hand and presses the ice on with the other.

"Elizabeth, your father called. He's coming home so you either ask your friend to stay for dinner or you say goodbye" she announced from the door giving Billy a smile.

"Mmm" I hesitated.

"I can go. You've been kind enough" Billy said standing up.

He was walking to his car with that stupid ice pack on his hand and I just felt bad letting him go like that.

I had no idea what he usually does when things like this happen, but if it wouldn't cause him any trouble then I didn't have a problem asking him to stay.

"Billy!" He rested his hand on the top of the car.

"Could you... stay for dinner, please? Only if it doesn't cause you any more trouble"

"Okay... thankyou"

He talks with mom and they joke, then I have to introduce him to Sarah and I can't believe Billy is behaving like this.

This is just another time he has surprised me.

"Aren't you the guy who beat the shit out of Steve Henderson?" Sarah asks.

"Sarah! Watch your mouth" Mom warns her.

Of course Sarah would know about it, the whole school knew about the many times the new kid and Steve had problems.

"I... yes I am" Billy said leaving the now almost melted ice pack on the sink.

"I also heard that you broke his record" what was with all this questions. Billy laughed a little uncomfortable.

"Me again"

Sarah turned to nodding in aproval, like she was evaluating Billy.

What the hell? If those kinds of things have guys points with my sister I was suddenly interested on Jim's personality.

"Shut up" I whispered to Sarah teasingly.

She and I set the table and Billy waited for my father to get home to take a seat.

"Hello family and... stranger" Dad said leaving his jacket on the hanger.

Right... introducing them. This is gonna be fun.

"Dad this is, Billy Hargrove" Billy extended his hand to him.

"Good night Sir"

"The Hargrove's... you just moved into town right?" Dad asked shaking his hand.

"Yes sir"

"He's a friend" I quickly clarified.

"Okay so, are you joining us for dinner son?" Dad asked Patting Billy's back on his way to the kitchen.

If anything I saw Billy flinch a little but relaxed once my dad was away... poor Billy.

"Hm, yes sir. If there's no trouble, of course" he cleared his throat and composed himself.

"No problem, take a seat. Also you, little devil's. Wash you hands and come" he said pointing at Sarah and me.

He kissed mom's cheek before sitting down.

Billy sat beside me and Sarah and mom in front of us.

It was my turn to give thanks. It was kind of embarrasing having someone outside the family witnesing something like this, but there was no way I could skip it.

Contrary to the mocking smile I thought I'll find on Billy's face he actually seemed calm. Surprised. Meditating, like this was the first time he'd ever sat at the table and shared food with his family.

"How was your day?" Dad asked. He'll normally ask this when he came in the afternoon but today he had to stay at the office.

"You know, I just stayed here waiting for all of you to come back" Mom said with a smile.

"I finished my science project, it's gonna be awesome. Mom also taught me how to make cherry pie" Sarah added.

"I... went out with Billy. Rollerscating" I offered a smile and took a big spoonful of food, earning a look from my mother.

"And you?"

"Me?"

"Yes son, what did you do today?" Billy was surprised by the interest my father showed him.

"I... went out with Elizabeth, rollerscating."

"That's how you got that? Elizabeth,we've talked about your attitude" My father joked.

"No, no. A kid hit me with his arm while we were skating. He was going too fast you know? And, my face happened to be in the middle" he said.

"That must have been a very tall kid right?" Dad joked and Billy laughed along.

I tried to enjoy it but I knew where had actually gotten that bruise.

Thankfully the personal questions ended as mom asked dad about the job and other stuff.

"Thank you" Billy said as my mom cleaned up the table.

"No problem honey, I hope you liked the food" she smiled.

"I did. It was delicious and that was the best cherry pie I've ever had in my life Mrs. Nash" showoff.

"Sir, thanks for everything. I need to go home now, but I'm very grateful" Billy said walking where my dad was sitting in front of the T.V to watch the news.

"Elizabeth, please follow him outside. And remember you can always come here" dad added.

Billy waited for me to go outside.

"You managed to make my parents like you... well played Billy" I said grinning and resting on the side of the car.

"You have a nice family"

"Thanks..."

"I'm really sorry for earlier Nash" he repeated slowly walking towards me. I sighed.

"You've apologized enough already. I know"

I pecked his cheek and somehow that made me more nervous than kissing him for real, but he didn't mind.

"See you tomorrow" he murmured getting in.

"See you"

I wondered if going back home so late wouldn't cause him more trouble... but at least he'd had a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .


	10. Snowball

We had only one day left for the holiday break, so people going to school was pretty much useless.

They didn't pay attention to it and even some of the teachers forgot about class.

Sweet vacations... and much needed ones too.

"Hey" Billy appeared behind my locker.

"Hi" it was lunch time and we usually went to the gym or sat near his stupid friends.

"So... we're going for the gym today?" I asked as he walked to that door.

"No, somewhere more fun" He asked me if I had my backpack and when I said yes he clapped excited for whatever he was planning.

"What are you doing?" I whispered as he closed the gym door and started walking to the other side.

"We... are... ditching school" he opened the gym door that went to the back of the parking lot.

A nervous smile spread through my face.

"No..."

"Yes. Come on ,Nash. The fucking teachers aren't even teaching shit. They won't give us any asignments or anything. Let's go" he extended his hand inviting me to follow him outside.

"Billy..."

"Oh come on. I know you want to" he came to me and dragged me to the other door.

"We'll have a great time" he whispered making sure no one was coming and then he ran to his car.

"What am I supposed to do with my car?" I asked giggling while getting in.

"We'll pick it up later" he said starting the car and getting out of there as fast as he could.

I let out a nervous and excited cry, my whole life I'd dreamed of skipping school like this.

Well, maybe not exactly like this... this. I imagined that one day Kelly and me would drive to school and then take off, but I liked this version too.

"I think we've already visited all the places people can hang out in Hawkins" I joked.

"Today you're coming to my house" he announced.

Oh. I wasn't sure how much thought he'd put into it.

"Aren't your parents home?"

"Susan must be at the supermarket, and my father doesn't get back from work until it's time to eat" he explained.

If he said so... then we were going.

I saw the trees go by like a blur as we drove further and firther away from the school, we had drove past my house and Nancy's house too.

After another path of free road, a bunch of houses started appearing on the sides of the road.

Billy parked in front of a cute brown and white house.

"Just let me go to the garage and check that Susan's not here" he said unbuckling and getting out.

This was a nice part of Hawkins, not as much as where Nancy lived, or Steve, or Tommy. Bust it was nice still.

A loud tap on the window startled me.

"All cleared. Let's go" Billy said opening the door.

"You scared the shit out of me!"

"That's your own mind" he joked.

"Wow" the interior was so... beachy. I wouldn't know how else to describe it. There were some bases scattered around with shells inside, a paint of the ocean hanged on a wall.

And from one bedroom I could see a surfboard, which I guessed was Billy's room.

"Welcome to the house of horror" he said extending his arms and turning around.

"I think it's nice..." he gestured for me to follow him to his room and I follow hesitantly.

A few magazine pages with almost naked woman hanged from his walls, as band posters and a few pictures from the beach.

"Classy" I murmured.

"What can I say?" He said. I put my bag on the floor and walked to his board.

"Can I...?" Billy took it down for me and showed it proudly.

It had an interesting red and bright pink and blue design of flames going up and down.

"Can I steal it?" I teased.

"You couldn't even use it here" he laughed.

"No. But it's pretty. I'll look good on my wall" he rolled his eyes but let me admire a little more anyways.

"Do you want... anything?" He asked rubbing his neck.

"I'm good thanks" he came dangerously close to me and I felt his hands in mine.

"Whoa Billy, I... I didn't come here to do anything. I'm sorry if you got that idea but-"

"I was just going to put the board back in it's place weirdo" I could feel my sking burning up with embarrasment to what I just said.

I wondered how long would it take me to run back to school and dissapear.

"I'm... going to... explore, around" I said getting out and leaving Billy laughing behind me.

There wasn't much else for me to see. I couldn't go into the other rooms obviously, and the kitchen and livingroom weren't going to entertain me forever.

I found a door that led to some stairs to the backyard.

There was a lot of grass and even lower there was the garage.

An old rusty bench swing sat alone in the corner of the grass.

"I thought you'd run away" Billy said jumping down the stairs.

"I'm still here. A pain in your ass and everything" I mocked.

He came and sat next to me, we let our bodies move the thing back and forward without talking.

It was kind of relaxing.

"Are you free tomorrow?" He asked suddenly.

"I have to help with the snowball, so no"

"Snow- what?"

"The snowball. For middle school. Isn't Max going?"

"I don't know. And why do you have to help? You're not in middle school" he complained.

"I just like helping with it, the decoration and stuff... it all looks pretty cool" My mind immediately went to all the posibilities we had with the theme.

Different shades of blue, white and silver were the colors we were going for.

"Only you could volunteer for something like that" he mocked.

"What about you? Don't you a party to go or something like that? You'll just stay at home?"

"Tommy said some people are going to his house tomorrow to celebrate... but I don't know"

"Were you going to ask me to go with you?" I pushed.

"Maybe... but you can't, so it doesn't matter" he tilted his head to look at me.

I asked him more about his life in California until he decided it was time to go back to school so he'd pick up Max and I could get my car.

We were resting on the side of the car talking and waiting for Max to show up.

"She's already ten minutes late" Billy murmured looking at his watch.

"Before I would've told him to let Max enjoy his lasts days of school and shit, but I knew the consequences if they were late.

So I grew desperate beside him too.

"You're late" Billy reprimanded her when her bright red hair showed up.

"Whatever" Max replied.

"Hey!-" I shut up before I could say anything else. It wasn't my place to tell her anything, as much as I would like to.

She raised a brow defying me.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Nothing... nothing."

"Get in" Billy instructed her and came to say goodbye.

"You should hurry up, come on. You don't want to be more late" I tried pushing him towards the car.

"I'm screwed anyways" she shrugged.

"Billy!"

"See you later" he pecked my cheek and went back to his car.

Goodbye asshole. I murmured watching his car dissapear.

☆ ☆ ☆  
As I was helping decorate the headmaster had told all volunteers to please show up today at six P.M to start with everything.

So that was where I was heading. I loved the nostalgic feeling going throught the Hawkins highschool gave me.

Like I had the chance to be a kid again... have all those happy moments.

The fact that I wanted to get away from Hawkins so much didn't mean that I hadn't enjoyed my time living here.

There were only one or two classmates I could identify and a lot of mothers from middle school getting together on the gym.

The lights and the stage were ready. There were some balloon scuptures already in place too.

So today we had to hang the hesder for the ball and some decorations, set the food and drinks table and that was pretty much it.

The next day Billy didn't come to school, but I can't say I'm surprised. It was a miracle that he'd even showed up for half the day yesterday.

Anyways I was in a good mood since the ball was tonight. That was all I could focus during the day.

Even boring mom and Sarah with my chatting when we ate.

I was teasing my hair in the mirror when mom came in.

"Look at you, you look so beautiful. It's a shame you're just going to help out" she said placing her hands on my shoulders and looking at me in the mirror.

"Thanks mom" she helped me fix my hair and added a few sparkly pins here and there.

I admired myself in the mirror adding some pink neon lipstick to match my dress.

"Do you want me to drop you off?" Dad offered.

"No. I'm okay, thank you. I'll be back once the ball it's over. Love you" I blew a kiss to them and went outside.

Maybe it wasn't the best option but once in the car I took off my heels to drive more comfortably.

School wasn't that far from home, it took me more to walk from the highschool parking lot to the middleschool gym.

Some kids had already arrived. Jonathan Byers took their picture in the entrance and then they were free to do what they pleased inside.

"Hi, do you need any help?" I asked trying not to distract him too much as he took the pictures.

"Hi mmm, not right now. Maybe later once I have to hand out all the pictures"

"Okay. Sure... well, I'll... leave you then"

Some of the moms that were here yesterday to help were sitting in the corners of the room looking out for the kids or on some lf the few tables around.

Nancy was in charge of serving the punch but there was no one on the food table. So that would be my job.

"Hi Elizabeth, how are you?" Nancy politely asked when she noticed me on the table next to hers.

"Hi... fine, you? I love your dress"

"Thanks. I'm fine too" she smiled.

"How are things with Jonathan going...?" I asked when I noticed them looking at eachother from oposite sides of the gym and smiling.

"Okay. I mean, great. I... really like being around him" she said smiling shily.

I wanted to be like, to feel like that.

"I envy you. You look so good together, and I can tell you really like eachother"

"Thanks" her cheeks turned bright red.

A kid interrupted us talking as he asked Nancy for a drink.

He and his date then walked past the food table and I handed them a plate to get whatever they wanted.

I meditated about telling Nancy I was sorry for her loss as not so long ago the newspapers revealed what had happened to her friend Barb and some other people. But decided this wasn't the time or the place to do so.

"What about you? I've... noticed that you hang out a lot with that new kid, Billy" I was now the one turning red.

"Yeah, we're just friends. He... isn't as bad as he seems"

"Sure" Nancy raised her brows at me.

"Do you have any plans for the holydays?" I asked changing the topic instead.

"I think we'll stay here, maybe visit my nana and you know. Having dinner with the family on christmas" she shrugged giving another kid a cup.

"Sounds nice" I murmured.

We stopped talking for a while only dancing from time to time when there was no one near the tables.

A group if kids caught my eye as they came through the door. Max and her friends were here.

I wondered who had dropped Max off.

Anyways they went to one of the back tables and I lost them.

I was singing time after time under my breath as some kids came asking what they could eat.

"Hey Elizabeth, could you take care of this for a moment? I need to go help someone" she asked.

"Sure, no problem"

I saw her walk to the bleachers where a lonely boy sat looking at all the couples dancing around him.

My heart broke a little but I was happy Nancy was doing something about it.

"Could you give me a cup lady?" Someone asked beside me.

"Billy!" I gasped surprised.

"What are you doing here?" He was wearing a nice blue shirt and looked a little more formal than other days.

"You look beautiful" he said instead.

"Thanks..." my eyes went down and I poured him a cup if punch giving it to him nervously. He followed me and took a sip.

"This would taste a lot better with some vodka on it" he said making me laugh.

"It's a school dance Billy. Cheap punch is all you're getting" I teased.

"I think it's a little sad everyone's dancing and you have to stand here serving this crap to the kids" he said resting his palms on the table.

"I don't mind. I had my own dances before" I defended. A kid on the other table demanded my attention as he couldn't find the plates.

"Just a second" I told Billy.

"Here you go, and the napkins are there" the kid murmured a yeah, whatever and got away.

Someone's hands on my hips startled me, and then turned me around.

"I think at least you should dance one song" Billy said taking my hands and placing them on his shoulders.

A shy smile spread across my face and I bit my lip dancing with him.

Slowly we got closer and closer, so much that now my head rested on his shoulder.

Nancy's words made me wonder what Billy and I were doing. Were we really just friends?

We've kissed, held hands and went out many times... and still I wouldn't dare to say that we were anything...

But he's here, a hopeful voice in my head whispered.

He's hands on my waist wrapped a little tighter as he whispered in my ear.

"What are thinking about? You seem distracted"

"How do you even know? You couldn't even see my face" I said lifting my face to meet his eyes, in doing so our lips were danferously close.

"I can tell" he said. His eyes didn't left mine as we swayed with the music.

My breath was starting to quicken, like I was waiting for something, and his eyes went to my lips before he spun us around slowly and one of his hands slowly crept from my side to my face.

He looked at me like asking for permission, something he'd never done before.

I wrapped my arms around his neck to give him a clue and he pulled me in for a kiss.

This had to be the perfect kiss, the soft chorus of 'Eye in the sky' playing as the the light from the disco ball washed us with little glittering flashes and Billy's soft lips parting mine.

We slowly broke apart and I bit my lip.

He didn't move away but instead started dancing again.

"Billy..."

"Do you want to go somewhere else with me?" He asked.

I turned around to look at the people, they were all in their own world.

The moms could help with the tables and Nancy could help Jonathan.

"Okay..." I guess dip down I knew why I was going away with Billy, and I wanted it. It felt right.

"Where are we going?" I wondered breaking the silence in the car. For once Billy had decided to keep the stereo off.

"My place... if you want to" he turned for a second to look at me.

"What about your father?"

"He and Susan went out for dinner and are picking up Max later"

I nodded.

I took a deep breath once I recognized the houses around and knew we were close to his house.

"You can have your own dance here" Billy said puting a record on and singing along making me giggle.

"You look ridiculous" I murmured walking close to him and dancing anyways.

"Interesting music choice" I added when the song changed feom Tiffany to Whitesnake.

"You know, recorded shit from the radio, it's tricky" he was going to reach out to chage thw music but I kissed him.

My hand went to his face to make the kiss deeper and I received a grunt from him.

Slowly he started walking backwards taking me with him, probably to his bedroom.

I could feel the edge of the matress on the back of my legs and a memory from the time we'd done the same at the Halloween party came back to me.

His lips went to my neck as he gently brought me down to the matress.

I kicked my heels away and pressed him even closer to my body.

"Nash" Billy's voice was a warning... but I knew what I was doing. I started unbottoning his shirt as his hands went up and down my arms.

I kneeled on the bed so he could help me take the dress of.

Instead of covering my exposed chest I got close to him and advanced into taking off his pants.

"Kiss me" I whispered exploring his skin.

He layed me on the bed with his lips never leaving mine. It was starting to be hot around here and my irregular breathing surprised me every time he left my lips to kiss another part of my body.

Gathering all the courage I could I spoon us around so this time I could explore Billy's skin with my lips and hands.

"Nash..." he half moaned, warning me again.

"It's okay" I whispered as an answer.

"No turning back" he said taking my face in his hand and looking me straight in the eyes.

I thought about my first time. How awful it had been, and how wrong it felt, I'd let the presure get to me and I thought if I didn't do it before, then I'll never get the chance or I'll be the loser of my group of friends.

I couldn't take back the decision from that day, but to me it was like it never happened. It never happened, and instead I felt anticipation of doing this with Billy.

This time it was my desition... and I wasn't afraid of doing it.

"No turning back" I repeated.

He extended his arm to get something from his drawer and I waited for him to be ready.

He kissed my arms and my chest laying me back down.

I wrapped my legs around his hips encouraging him to already do it, and we both gasped when he finally trusted in.

My hands held onto his back and shoulders not being able to find rest as Billy kept going.

He kissed me and I was surprised to hear me moan. This earned me one from Billy, whispering my name again and again as his pace quickened.

"Billy..." I exhaled feeling dizzy. My mind was a mess, I was a mess. And it felt amazing.

His body collapsed over mine as we tried steadying our breathing.

He kissed me once more before going to the bathroom.

Then it was my turn and when I got back Billy handed me one of his shirts.

"Thanks" I murmured putting ut in and then sitting on the edge, unsure of what to do.

I couldn't just stay here until tomorrow, because I'd told my parents that I was going back home and Billy's parents were also coming back at some point.

"You can stay for a little while. I'll drive you there later, I promise" he extended his hand pulling me to rest beside him.

My head was resting on his shoulder as his hand traced figures on my leg.

Suddenly fear washed over me. Billy had made his way to bed with almost all girls in our class, and it never went far after that.

Now I was one of those girls...


	11. Arcade

I didn't want to make a scene or ruin the moment with unnecessary talk, so instead I chose to enjoy it while it lasted.

I wheighed the options in my head. If Billy didn't look for me again after this then at least I had the hollydays to get over it... if he actually seeked me after this then... we'll figure things out.

When the clock marked 11 o'clock Billy drove me back to school so I could go to my house.

"I..." I didn't have a clue what to say to him now.

Should I say I'll call? Should I ask him out? What the hell was I supposed to do?

Panicking I decided to kiss him one more time, maybe the last, and then got off the car.

He didn't say anything else either, so I decided that my option would be to forget him during the hollydays.

At least this way people wouldn't gossip about me getting in someone else's bed without being together.

All and all, it was a great night.

I went inside the gym just to check if they needed my help with anything, but they had it all over control.

I felt like someone was watching me, a shiver went down my spine as I searched around for whoever it was.

Max. She was looking at me and I couldn't decypher if she hated me or just watched me with curiosity.

Still when I caught her watching she didn't look away.

What a weird kid, I decided, and then I went home.

Thankfully mom didn't say a thing about my hair being a little more crazy than when I'd left or my weird fitted dress and I was able to go to bed.

That night I had a dream about Billy, I was sitting on the sand watching him surf.

The sun made his skin shine with sweat and his hair looked a shade lighther.

I felt at such... peace.

"It's time to go present shopping!" Sarah woke me up the next day jumping on my bed.

"What time is it?" My raspy voice wondered.

"7 am, now come on. Get your ass out of that bed" I convinced her to go away and let me change, when she closed the door I buried my head under the pillows.

I let out a frustrated scream that hopefuly was mufled by the pillows.

It was the same fucking thing each year, I'm not saying I hate Christmas I just... don't get along with it. I don't understand so much joy.

Also, did we really have to buy the presents two weeks before christmas?

Anyway I went down. Mom had already make breakfast for all of us, and then we went to the mall.

Sarah on the other hand loved Christmas, she was a big sucker for it.

This year was no different as she pressed mom and dad again again to go and pick up a christmas tree today.

"Do you think this will fit Jim? Will he even like it?" Sarah asked next to me picking up a sweater.

"How am I suppossed to know. It's your boyfriend, not mine" I replied.

"I just wanted your opinion sister" she stuck her tongue out to me and went on to ask mom the same question.

I rubbed my temples and wished I could bang my head against one of the mirror around here or something.

"Sarah, I want you to pick something nice. Next friday we have dinner with the Kline's" Mom remembered me.

"Can't dad just go instead?" I pouted.

"No honey, you know we have to be there to support him" I sighed and rolled my eyes.

Dad had been the lawyer of Larry Kline since the begining of this year. It was suposedly a big honor, and yeah, I apreciated that my dad had now a better job but, I hated attending to events like this.

"Is this okay?" I asked twirling around and making a fool of myself wearing a bright blur tutu and a red shirt.

Being bored made me do stupid things.

"Elizabeth, we don't have timme for this. Please try on the dress I'd given you" Mom pleaded reprimanding me.

"Okay" I vowed earning and annoyed look from my mom.

At least the dress had colors that I liked and no big sleeves.

It was a navy velvet bodice with blue and red beading.

"Happy?" I asked walking out of the changing room.

"I knew you'll look incredible in it" mom complimented me.

If it weren't for Max's bright red hair I wouldn't have noticed the Hargroves walking around. And in that moment they were walking right in front of this store.

Billy turned and found me, he's eyes shone with recognition but he only looked me up and down and then turned back to the front.

Dissapearing with his family in the sea of people.

My blood was boiling, so that was how we were going to be now.

It was over. I had been so nayve... at least I had what I wanted.

I went back to the changing room and got out even in a worst mood than when we arrived at the mall.

My feet hurt from walking around so much and the bag with the dress was cutting the blood flow on my left hand.

To say that I felt defeated was an understatement.

The following days I tried doing whatever I could to distract myself.

Help mom with the house, read, try to study, paint... I found myself painting the creepy and misterious Hawkins woods, and decided that I wouldn't continue with that for the moment.

During the hideous friday dinner I tried my best to keep a smile on my face.

The mayor had reserved the best place in town for us to eat and the restaurant was closed just for us.

A few children were here and there, with their parents, who were also here because of Larry.

I could say that the only thing I enjoyed was drinking wine and my beautiful dress. Other than that I was bored to death.

Even Sarah was getting sleepy but we managed to pull through.

"I'm going to the arcade for awhile" I let mom know tacking the keys to my car from the bowl in the entrance.

"Why don't you take Sarah with you?"

"Mom... she's out with Jim. Remember?" She blinked in surprise, she'd been a little distracted the past couple of days.

"Yes... yes. I remember, okay so, have fun then"

I made a mental note to ask dad if he knew why mom was so distracted, later today. I kissed her goodbye and drove to the arcade.

I needed to get my frustration out somewhere, and I knew my old friends wouldn't fail me. Arcade games.

I parked and immediately noticed that the place was packed. Of course, kids had no school and this was the only decent arcade in town, so they were all here.

"You've got to be kidding me" I murmured.

I went to the back where my prefered games were. Star wars, Pack man and defenders.

All crowded.

"Hey Elizabeth" Keith appeared behind me. I knew it was him because I could smell the cheetos from miles away.

"Hey Keith" I looked at him.

"We're full" he said tossing another cheeto on his mouth.

"I can see..." I murmured biting my lip angrily.

"Don't you have anything... anything free?" I asked hopefully.

"Well..." he turned to stop and look at each machine.

"Galaga is empty" he shrugged.

I hadn't played it much, but, it'll have to do.

"Where...?"

Keith took me there. I could see why this one was empty, it was right in front of the door, next to pack man.

"I'll pay for the first game" he purposed handing me the bag of fries.

"It's not necc...-"

"Special offer" Keith replied.

Oh Keith. He was always trying to flirt with me, not many girls came to the arcade now even less were his age, so, he had pretty much been stuck to me since one day I offered him two bags of Cheetos to let me play Mrs. Pack man first.

Although I wasn't interested and he was a little weird I still find him... interesting, as a very very long distance friend.

After two losed games he decided to leave me alone.

Now I could concentrate.

Smashing the button and making things explode was very relaxing, I wondered why I'd never payed more attention to this game before.

"Mother fucker!" I yelled gaining the attention of some of the kids around here.

I was just a hundred points down the highest score and I wasn't giving up until I passed it.

I imagined Billy's stupid face on my targets and each time I noticed that my hand smahed a little harder and harder on the button.

A small crowd had formed around me, not only because I looked like a crazy girl smashing the button and cursing every now and then under my breath, but because I had already passed whoever held the number one on the list.

Soon some of the kids started to cheer on me to keep going.

"Impressing" Kid said beside me. I didn't respond.

-suck that Hargrove... you and your stupid mullet, with your stupid abs and your stupid taste in music- I said in my mind while shooting.

My hand was getting tired and I had started moving the joystick with slow moves, not late after that I lost.

A collective boo came from the kids and even I had to admit I thought I was going to make it a little farther.

"You're Elizabeth, right?" Max asked beside me.

A group of boys and another girl were standing behind here.

The guy who I used to see her around with, was also there.

"Yeah" her eyes went to the list where my name, or nickname -NASH- blinked in the first place of the list.

The nickname he had given me, I didn't even realized I'd used it.

"Do you want to play or something?" I asked raising a brow. Were this kids just going to stand there all day or did they want something.

"No, it's fine. I... just recognized you and then we joined the crowd. You're a really good player" Max added.

"Thanks"

"Hey Max, we're going back to dig dug okay?"

"Okay Lucas. I'm coming" she replied. It was nice to know that he had a name, I didn't have to just call him the guy Max is with.

She crossed her arms and hesitated for a while, it was obvious she had something to say to me but didn't know how to. So I waited.

"I'm... sorry he never called" she said looking at me and then to the rug.

"How do you?-" but she was already gone.

If this wasn't bullshit then I don't know what it is. Even his fucking sister was aware that I had been used and thrown away.

I sighed getting out of the arcade and walking down the street to buy anything to eat.

I sat on the sidewalk popping skittles in my mouth, then dipping my tongue in pop rocks candy.

It was a weird combination but I'd loved the feeling the pop rocks made while exploding in my mouth and then tasting the sweet skittles.

I decided to go back to see if any other machine was free, if not then I'll go home.

Only zaxxon was available.

After one round I got tired and decided to go home.

On my way out I had the fortune, not really, to cross paths with Billy.

He was pulling in the driveway as I walked to my car.

I rolled my eyes walking away from him.

I was sitting on the car when a tap on the window called my attention.

I rolled the window down the minimum.

"What do you want?" I asked Billy.

"Nash. Why so salty?" He asked.

Instead of answering I turned the engine on. I wasn't in the mood for playing with him now.

I noticed Max coming out with her skate in hand, looking in our direction.

"Nash, Nash... whoa, what is it? Really, why are you so mad?" Billy talked a little louder to make himself heard over the motor.

"Nothing. Are you looking for me because you want to fuck again? No one else was available?"

"I think you're confusing things" he excused himself. I rolled the window down a little bit just so I could shout to him comfortably.

"I'm not confusing shit. I get it. We had fun and now it's done, so, what do you want?" He stayed quiet taken aback from my harsh words.

Once again, he had dissapointed me.

I closed the window and drove away. There was no point in waiting for an answer that wouldn't come.

I could see Max and him arguing from the rearview.

I got out of the car finally back at home when I heard Billy's car, the roar of the engine was unmistakeable.

In a moment his was parked in front of my house and I hurried to get inside.

"Lily! Wait!" Billy called out as he rushed to meet me at the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you? What do you want?!"

"Why are you so mad at me... you're my friend and msking an effort to set things right" as he talked I had pushed him back to his Camaro.

I didn't want my parents to hear any of this.

A friend. Of course I was.

"Just get out of here Billy" I said giving him a last push.

Max was inside the car spinning one of the wheels in her skateboard.

"I won't go until you're not mad at me. I'm staying" he crossed his arms over his chest and stopped me when I tried to go away then.

"Oh fucking god. Just make up already!" Max yelled turning her window down.

A thirteen year old, in the middle of the street, shouting for us to stop fighting was pretty embarrasing.

"Okay. Pick me up at five on tuesday, if you don't then leave me alone. I'll be waiting" I instructed Billy and then finally got to walk back home.

A pleased and satisfied smile hung from his lips, enjoying the fact that I had ordered him.

I hope that this gives him and Max some oportunity to get along, as she had been the one to save his ass.

But we'll see.


	12. Lovers lake

I was nervous, I had dressed up, not too much but no so little. Mom knew I was waiting for someone but she hadn't been able to make me say who it was.

To be honest I was hoping that Billy would come, that we could talk and maybe... I don't know, I just know I wasn't sure I just wanted to be Billy's friend.

I checked the clock once again, it was getting late. I decided to head upstairs and gather all my things together. A little sketch book, pen, pencil and a color pencil if I wanted to make any details.

If Billy wasn't coming I'll still go away, I needed to clear my mind.

"Honey, are you sure you are going out? Why don't you stay at home with Sara and me to wrap presents?" Mom asked rubbing my arms.

"I need some fresh air mom, but thankyou" I sigued. I was about to give up on Billy when I heard the engine of his car.

I couldn't help it, a smile started forming on my lips and my heart started racing fast.

"I'll get it" I announced when we heard the door bell.

"I came" Billy said when I opened the door.

"Should we go now?"

"If you want..."

I went back to pick up my things and then went out to get in the car.

"Should I choose somewhere to go or do you have something in mind?" he asked starting to drive.

"I know where to go, you just have to follow my instructions" I said.

I didn't miss the fact that he was listening to Fleetwood Mac instead of his usual bands.

"Nash, we've been driving for almost half and hour, where are you taking us?" 

"Don't be such a baby, we're close."

I instructed him to turn and get out of the road, through a more hidden one, he was reluctlant at first but I managed to convince him that I knew where I was taking him.

"I'm starting to worry that you took me here to kill me or something. We were going to lovers lake" he turned to wink at me, "so unless that's where we're going then I'm not sure"

I laughed, of course Billy would recognize the road to lovers lake, I thought a little angry.

"There, you can park next to that three" we were here, finally.

I discovered this place last year, when looking for Will and all that stuff.

It's a little hidden so I'd never found someone else here, and it was close enough to lovers lake so this place shared the lake with it.

I loved coming here.

I got out of the car and went to sit on the edge of the river.

"And what are we doing here?" Billy asked sitting next to me.

"I'm gonna paint and you're gonna stay silent" I said half jocking.

"Oh, come on. I thought we were here to talk" he protested, but I was already painting. He tried and failed many times to start a conversation until he gave up and leaned back to sleep.

Once I had looked at him from the corner of my eye only to realize that he was looking at me and my painting.

"Lily..." he finally tried asking after an hour or so.

"I'm bussy" I replied. I heard him snort and I swear he must've rolled his eyes.

Another hour or so had passed and the sun was already coming down, we'll have to leave soon or we could get confused on finding our way back to the road.

"Aren't you scares that I don't know, Ted Bundy is around?" He asked sitting up and raising his voice trying to scare me.

I laughed a little although that thought was actually scary.

"No"

"You know, he likes doing horrible things to girls, especially when they're alone" he nodded his head.

"Oh my god. Stop it" a chill went down my spine, even here in our little people knew about all the horrible things he had done. I also knew he was being held somewhere, but that didn't mean he couldn't scape, or that other people like him didn't exist.

I decided to start picking up my things, didn't want to make us late and lose the road.

"Lily I was jocking, please finish painting"

"I'm done and we should get going" I said standing up.

"Liar... but okay" he wrapped one arm around my shoulders and held me close. "I'm gonna protect you okay?" He joked.

"Ugh, annoying" I teased pushing him a little just a little far from me.

We had managed to find the road and we were on our way back to town. I'd told Billy to take me home but he had missed a turn.

"Billy... my house was that way" I said.

"I know but, we haven't talk shit and you're still not talking to me so... we're going somewhere else"

I leaned back on the seat and looked out the window not wanting to say anything.

"You're my only friend Nash... I don't want us to be like this" he added.

Friend. The word felt a little like an insult to be honest, but deep down it was true, somehow Billy and I had become friends.

"Do you fuck all your friends?" I couldn't stop myself, I was bitter and wanted to say it.

"Lily..."

"No. I mean it, maybe that's the kind of friendship you guys offer today and I'm the only stupid one not knowing about it" my voice was getting higher.

Billy parked on Starcourt mall and it was a little empty for a tuesday.

He locked the doors and turn to look at me, seems like the conversation would have to happen here.

"Why are you so mad? Didn't you like it? Did I do something wrong or what? That day when I dropped you off you looked normal so why when I try to talk to you now, you're so mad"

"Because I expected more from you!" I finally exploded. "It was stupid of me but I did. We had been going and out and talking and hanging together felt right, then that happened and I thought it meant more than just sex to you! Then, you don't even call me and the next time you see me you fucking expect me to act like nothing! I'm mad at you, yes. But I'm also mad at myself!" I turned to the front know, the sky was almost dark blue and the neon lights from the mall iluminated the path.

I brushed away a stupid tear that had fallen.

Billy was meditating all the things that I had shouted at him, still turned to my side.

"I... never call anyone after sex" he wasn't starting good. "But I also never look for them again, you are the first person I ever took the time to meet and actually talk to before getting them to bed, and that wasn't even something I planned when I first started talking to you..." I raised a brow and turned to look at him wondering if he was trying to make me more mas or fix things, because right now, his words weren't making me any happier.

"Don't get me wrong, you're beautiful and everything, but even on the halloween party the first time I saw you I... wasn't planning on it. What I'm trying to say is... you... you do mean more to me, than just sex. But I can't change who I am okay? I'm not used to look for the same girl twice, and not used to know the girls I have sex with before we do and I certainly am not used to like the company of someone as much as I like yours..."

I could see he was struggling with his words and his eyes pleaded mine to please understand what he was trying to say to me, without mouthing those words.

"Then why are you trying to look for me? Make ammends?"

"You're my friend , Nash. But... a special friend, a real one. I'm sorry I may fucked it up by, you know fucking... up but, I- I guess, I want to keep spending time with you" I wasn't sure if that meant that we would never sleep together again and when the time to go back to school came, and I'll have to hear him talk about other girls or even see him going out with them.

"I... thought we were friends too, until... we started getting along a little too well, and doing things that normally friends don't do so, what I want to know is, what di you want from me? What do you expect this to be like?" I asked.

Billy scrunched his face dredding the question, but I needed to know. I was starting to catch feelings for him before we slept together, and right now if we were going to be just, just friends then... I needed him to hurt me. To make me forget about those feelings so we could just be friends.

"Lily..." I already feared his answer, and the little warm spot that my hearth was saving for him started cracking, if even just a little.

"Okay. Just friends then, or maybe not even friends-"

"Lily! I'm not good at this okay?! Would you let me finish" he cut me off.

"I enjoy being with you and I guess you like being with me to, the thing from the other night... it was great and yeah, I want us to be friends but I don't wsnt us to change... can you kind of guess what I'm trying to say...?" He was really struggling.

I scrunched my face a little and alternated my gaze from him to my hands down on my lap.

Then the little warm space on my heart was okay, Billy was trying to tell me to give it a try, at whatever he and I had going, to give it a try because he couldn't offer something more formal... but he, he still wanted to be with me.

"Then we give it a try?" I asked feeling the anger washing out of me.

"If you want, and understand that I may not offer you all... that you're thinking about" I weighed his words... and then I decided I was open to do this, and the consequences it may have.

"Then we give it a try..." I accepted whispering.

I could see him smile. I thoight that maybe now we would go back to my house but Billy insisted that we got something to eat first.

It took me by surprise when on the line for our food he wrapped and arm over my shoulders like it was nothing.

"What are you doing on christmas?" Billy asked after chewing his burger.

Somehow we almost always ended up eating here.

"You know... boring, normal stuff. There's gonna be a dinner, and maybe my grandparents will come visit. Presents, bla, bla, bla."

"You don't look that excited" he jocked.

"Christmas is not really my thing"

"Why not? Then what's your thing?" He looked genuinly surprised.

"Halloween" we laughed. "Or new year, new year is cool too" I said.

"Are you a fan of christmas then?" I asked him.

"I'm not really a fan of any festivity. They are all just like any other day to me" that was kind of sad.

"And what are you doing?"

"Susan must cook a lot and then we eat together. There's never any extra family and the presents are generally for Max" he said.

"Don't you get any presents? Not like even when you were a kid?" I wonder.

"Yeah, when I was a kid I sure remember getting presents once ir twice but, now it just really depends on Neil's mood. I'm guessing this year I'm getting shit thought" he laughed a little avoiding my gaze.

"Why not?" He leaned in a little.

"Well, first we moved here suposedly for my fault, then Max has been absent from home once or twice, the night from the ball I ditched the dinner we were supposed to go to and, I don't know, I'll probably find a way to piss him off by friday" he was trying to laugh it off but I could see that it actually made him sad.

"What did you say about the ball bight?"

"I was supossed to go and get dinner with Neil and Susan while Max was at the ball but... I think you noticed I wasn't there, instead I was with you" he smiled a little.

My hand reached out shily to take his and I squeezed it.

He had chosen to come and see me risking his father getting mad at him... 

"I think I should get you home now" he said after we had finished eating and we'd talked for another while.

"Maybe, or mom will think you kidnapped me" I teased.

"That remembers me of the fact that you actually got scared with the bull I said about Ted Bundy" he laughed looking at me.

"I wasn't scared! I was just being rational, the sun was coming down and we could get lost if we didn't hurry up" I said bumping him with my hips as we walked.

"Whatever you say Nash" he whispered into my ear and started racing towards his car.

What the...? I set out running too.

"I won" he said leaning on his car door as I tried to catch my breath.

"That isn't fair, If I knew we were going to race then I would've been prepared and kick your ass" I said pocking his chest with my finger.

Billy was still laughing at me and my lack of air.

I was about to go off at him again when he took my hands and pulled me in, then slowly he kissed me. Waiting for me to return the kiss or push him away, but I answered the kiss, sliding one of my hands up his arm to take his face.

"Is that something else friends do?" I asked when we broke apart.

"Yep" he answered nodding.

"Okay" I bit my lip.

Finally he took me home and we had said goodbye.

On christmas night, that friday it surprised me when he called. Mom had answered the phone after we had dinner and were hanging in the living room exchanging presents to tell me that Billy was looking for me.

"Thanks mom" I whispered taking the phone.

"Hello?" I wrapped the phone cord around my pinky a little nervous.

We had seen each other two days ago, after the making up thing, and I didn't know he would call.

"Marry christmas Nash" his cool voice said from the other side of the phone.

"Marry christmas to you too, are you guys having dinner?"

"No. Susan is still cooking and Neil isn't home yet" I turned to look at the clock, it was about to be 9 p.m a little too late to have dinner.

"Oh" I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Did your grandma end up visiting?" He asked. A smile formed on my face, I had missed Nana a lot.

"Yes, she and grandpa are staying for the weekend with us and maybe we're going to their house for new year"

"Nice" he replied.

"I guess I'll leave you then, to go back with them. I just wanted to say marry christmas" he said. Before he could hung up I remembered the present box I had in my room.

"Do you want to meet tomorrow? Just for a while, okay? You can even come to my house if you want" I offered.

"Sure, what time?"

"Whenever you want, if Neil doesn't want you to do anything else"

"I guess... I'll be free in the morning"

"Okay then, see you"

"Bye" I hung up and thought about his words.

If I were him I would at least try to get along with Max, if their parents were never going to take care of them, of care too much about them then they could at least have eachother... what a shame.

I cheered up remembering the box again.

I went back to the living room just in time for everyone to give me my presents, and that how we spent the night.

The next morning grandma and me were the only ones up at 8 a.m.

Mom was taking a break and knew that we could have some of the leftovers for breakfast so she could get up a little late.

"Hi sweetie, what are you doing up so early?" Grandma asked coming to kiss my cheek and taking a seat on the table.

"I guess I wasn't that tired... and I like doing things during my school break" I added.

I sat down with her as we talked and drank tea.

My grandma always took a cup of tea first thing in the morning, and that had ended up being a routine for me.

"Maybe we could help mom and set the table and heat the food ourselves..." I proposed to grandma.

"Of course of course. She deserves a little break" grandma said.

It took us only half hour to get things ready and set up the table. A sweet smell filled the house as the food started heating.

Sara was the first one to come down for the smell. Then grandma went to wake up grandpa and my parents were the last.

"Darling, what a surprise" mom said sitting down.

"I just got up early and figured I could help" I smiled.

"Thank you sweetheart" Dad said kissing the top of my head and sitting at the head of the table.

We were passing things around and talking when the doorbell rang.

Dad was the closest one to the door so he went to open.

"Elizabeth" only then, when he called me, I remembered that Billy said he would come by in the morning.

I gulped down the piece of pie I was chewing and ran to the door.

"Yes dad?"

"There's someone looking for you" I couldn't figure out if he was mad or anything, then he left to go back to eat.

"Hey" I waved at Billy standing in my doorway.

He had his leather jacket on, some jeans and a dark blue shirt, a little more buttoned up than usual, just one or two buttons.

"Hi... should I come back later?" He asked.

"No no, we were having breakfast. I'm sorry I forgot you said you were coming early but, come in" I opened the door more for him to get in.

"This is Billy Hargrove, a friend" I introduced him to family as he waved at them.

"Yeah, I remember him. How have you been doing Billy?" Mom asked.

"Very good Ms. Nash, thank you" he replied.

"We're just going to get something from my room and then we're going to the backyard, okay dad?" I asked.

"Okay. Don't you want something to eat Billy? Have you had breakfast already?"

"Yes sir. But thankyou very much" this polite as fuck Billy made me want to laugh, but I was glad my parents liked him.

I guided him to my bedroom then make him close his eyes when I got the box. I took him downstairs and to the backyard avoinding him to see the box.

We sat on a table we often used for brunch and then I placed the box in front of him.

"Nash..." he warned looking at it.

"Shut up and open it" I couldn't just let Billy go without a present on christmas.

He untied the bow and opened the box. Inside there were three cassettes, a Metallica one, Scorpions and a Bon Jovi one. Also I got him a key chane with a small magic 8-ball. That one made him snicker.

"You didn't have to get me anything, thank you" he said.

"No problem. I wanted to"

"It must've been a little expensive and I didn't even get you anything" he complained.

"It's okay! You didn't even know I was getting you one. Did you like it?"

"A lot. There's gonna be more awesome music for us to hear in my car" he said.

My brain focused a little too much in the for us part.

"And what about this?" He said lifting the 8 ball.

"It works! And I think your stupid ass might need it sometimes" I replied making him laugh.

"Is Nash going to go out with me today?" Billy asked shaking the keychain.

"Without a doubt" he read.

"You should better ask if I'm going to punch you for being such a dumbass" I said teasing.

"I don't have to ask to know that that's also a yes" he said.

And just like that we had gone back to normal, or at least the normal since ha had gotten here and we started talking.

I never thought I'll be friends with someone like him and I certainly didn't expect him to be like this.


	13. Max

On new year Billy called me to let me know that his parents weren't going to be home until night so he wanted to know if I wanted to hang out with him for a while.

I asked mom and she said that there would be no problem as long as I was back for dinner, well, before that because I'll have to get changed.

I baguely remembered the way to his house but I managed to get there.

To my surprise it was Max who opened the door.

The inside of the house was even more clean than the last time I had been here, althought I had never had the chance to really look around.

It was so clean it almost looked empty, if you asked me then the house really didn't feel like... a home.

"She's here asshole" Max shouted and went to the kitchen.

Since Billy was taking a little time I decided to follow Max.

She was reaching for a plate and had to stand on the kitchen top to get it, she got down with a jump.

Then she went to open another door where the cereal was.

"Do you want me to help you with that?" I asked getting closer. I could reach it without getting on top of anything.

"I don't need your help, I'm not stupid" she replied.

I lifted up my hands in surrender and steped away. Now wonder Billy couldn't take her sometimes.

She got down and served the cereal, after taking a few bites she talked to me again.

"I'm sorry. I am hungry and they left early and Billy was mad and the only thing I can do is get some stupid cereal!" She said.

I guessed living like this wasn't much fun, neither for Billy or her.

"It's okay. I... can cook, I could make something if you like, or not. There's no problem" I offered.

"Do you know how to make pancakes?" She asked and I laughed a little.

"Yeah, I could teach you"

"Deal" she finished her cereal and started getting the ingredients I asked her for.

"What are you doing?" Billy asked walking into the kitchen while drying his hair with a towel.

"I'm teaching Max how to make pancakes"

"You don't have to waste your time with that" he replied.

"Have you eaten breakfast yet?" I asked.

"No"

"Then shut up and let me finish this" I said playfully. He left rolling his eyes and then I noticed Max looking at me.

"What?"

"He... he would never let anyone talk to him like that" she said.

"We were just playing"

"Still. Apart from his dad no one could do that" Max whispered.

I decided to let it go and get started on the pancakes.

"Then you mix it, then put butter on the pan and we pour it in. I'm gonna do it thid time because if you get burned I don't know what'll happen to me" I said teaching Max.

I poured in the batter and Max sprinkled some chocolate.

"How did you learn to do those?" Max asked as we waited.

"Well my mom thought me, and my grandma too. Sometimes when we get hungry and mom goes out or something like that Sara, my sister, and I prepare something and sometimes during the weekend mom teaches us other recipes"

"It must be nice, having a sister"

"Well you have a brother, that could be nice too"

"He's not my brother... we don't share blood or anything" Max replied cleaning her nails.

"You could still get along if you wanted to"

"He doesn't, I'm not really sure I want to either. He's an ass" she said making me laugh.

"Well, I'm not an expert or anything, and you obviously don't have to listen to a thing I say but if you ever want to talk about... anything, you can talk to me" she murmured a thanks and it was time to turn the pancake.

Max asked me about the times she had seen me in the arcade and I asked her about her favorite games.

She took her time to confide in me only giving me superficial information but soon enough she had told me some things.

She was friends with the kid that had dissapeared, Will, and she had a boyfriend, Luke, her other friends were Mike, Dustin and a girl named El, but she didn't want to talk much about her.

"Thanks" she said stacking some of the pancakes in a plate and going somewhere.

"Billy! Come eat something" I called out for him.

There were two plates in the table, Max's and Billy's althought Max had stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"To my bedroom. I can't eat here with Billy unless our parents are at home" she said.

Soon after she left Billy came.

"Where the hell is Max going? Why can't she eat here?"

Billy avoided my gaze and scratched his head.

"We... had a fight once and since then it was stablished that I got the table and she got her room"

"That's just stupid. How do any of you expect to get along if you aren't even capable of sitting to eat together" Billy waa going to protest something but I went to get Max.

"It's me" I said knocking on her bedroom door.

"Come in"

Max's room was pretty. It wasn't too small and it was comfortable she had a surfing poster on the wall.

She was reading some magazine which she tossed aside when I got in.

"Max, come on. You can eat in the table, you don't have to be here"

"It's okay, anyways I hate all the noice Billy makes with his music and here I can ignore it or play something I want" she said.

"Max, please. And I promise I'll drive you and your friends to the arcade next week and show you a shortcut in any game you want" with that her eyes flashed and she got up.

Billy was already eating.

"This are good" he said with his mouth full.

"Max helped me" I said. They both looked a little uncomfortable but didn't say anything bad. And that was already something.

"Aren't you going to eat something?" Billy asked.

"Nah, I had breakfast before coming here"

"If you're making us talk and everything you should at least eat. It's what you diserve" Billy said passing me his plate.

I ate a piece and gave the plate back to him.

When Max was done she took the pan and her plate to the sink, then waited for Billy to give her his plate.

"Where are you going?!" Billy asked her.

"My room. I'm done!" She replied.

"It's your turn to do the dishes!" He screamed standing up.

"I did them yesterday!"

"Don't you fucking lie!"

"I'm not lying!" My head was already hurting from so much screaming, was this how people got along in this house? It was crazy.

"I'm not doing shit!" He protested but Max had closed the door to her room.

"If you don't then I'm telling them you didn't do your part!" Max yelled even louder.

Billy was going to get there, so I stopped him.

"Woah wait. Calm down okay, it's just the dishes, if you don't want to do them I'll do them okay?"

"That's why we can't get along you see, because she's a bitch! She's threatening me to tell my father about this shit. The fucking dishes" I understood that made him mad, it even made me a little mad because I couldn't believe if Max knew what his dad did to him she was trying to get him in trouble.

"Billy. Calm down. She's a kid, kids sometimes behave that way specially at her age they are reckless"

"I'm not lying you know? It was actually her turn" he sighed.

"I'm sure you'll find a way to stop bothering each other. Until then, just ignore it. Come on, I'll help you with the dishes"

It didn't take us more than five minutes to do so and then he took me to his room.

With the light it was easier to see all the playboy posters in the walls, some of them were also from bands though.

Then the bed, that stupid bed where we had once had sex.

"So what happened with christmas? Did you get anything?" I asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm now the owner of a very pretty spare tire" he mocked.

"Well, something is something" I said.

"I guess" he sat down next to me on the bed and then leaned back.

"What are your plans for later?" I asked leaned back on my elbow a little bit.

"Neil wants to go to eat somewhere fancy so he took Susan out to buy a dress and shit like that" he said.

"Don't you like Susan...? Is she... also mean to you?" I asked carefully.

He contemplated the question for a minute.

"I wouldn't say hate... she isn't bad to me but she's not really anything to me either"

I nodded, because I didn't know what to say.

He played some loud music on the stereo and showed me some bands I hadn't listened much to. 

He showed me his surfboard which he kept on the side of his bed, on the floor.

It had flames in neon colors going up the board. It was cool.

Soon it was almost time to eat, and I knew I had to go home and get ready.

"Once I got up too fast on the board and almost slip, I was so surprised my mouth opened and I gulped a big splash of sea water" he told me. He was playing with my fingers and gesturing with his other hand.

We both laughed at it, I think that would happen to me a hundred times if I ever thought about surfing.

"I think I have to go Billy" I whispered.

"Yeah, maybe" he checked the clock.

"Ugh, who would've thought that I'll be missing your anoying ass" he said rubbing his forehead while I snickered.

"Ask the 8 ball" I jocked standing up.

We were going to the door when Max ran out of her bedroom.

"Before you go could you help me with something?" She asked me.

"Sure, why not?" She took me to her room and a few dresses were on top of the bed.

"Which one would you choosw for today?"

"Well... if I was seeing my boyfriend, then probably the red one but, it's for the bew year's dinner so... I would go with... this one" I lifted a blue dress with silver details.

She aprooved it.

"Thank you and... good luck. Happy new year Elizabeth" she said.

"You're welcome. Happy new year too and I still promise I'll take you to the arcade next week so ask for permission" I said.

I left her in her room with a big smile I hadn't seen in her before.

"What was she doing? Showing you her comics?" Billy mocked.

"Maybe... maybe not. It's a girls thing" I said, because I knew how kuch guys hated girls things and he'll still wonder whatever we did.

"Happy new year" he said standing on the edge of the door. I reunited some courage to kiss him deep.

"Happy new year!" I shouted going down the stairs and to my car.

"We're gonna have to repeat that because there was no mistletoe" he said.

I went back home and changed. Helped mom with the preparatives and all that stuff.

For new years it would only be us and Sara's boyfriend. Why was he invited? I don't know but okay.

It was now 1985, a new year, a year that sounded exciting. The year where I was gonna be lucky, or so I thought.

I kept my promise of getting Max and her friends to the arcade. When I went to pick up Max, Billy tried to convince me to ditch them and instead go skate or something with him, but I didn't.

And I didn't offer him to come because I already knew he didn't like the arcade.

I spent the day with them going around to pick them up and then to leave them at their houses.

I had actually had a really good time, the only one that wasn't there today was the girl named El. So I didn't get the chance to know her.

Dustin was the sweetest kid with the dirtiest mouth, Lucas was funny, Mike and Will were in their own world which ocasionally was interrupted by Mike talking about El and Max was, well Max.

She was cool.

It was late in the afternoon when I dropped off Max. She was the last one.

Billy's loud music was absent and I wondered if he was home.

I followed Max to her house to check on Billy or leave if he wasn't there.

Max was about to open the door when a red head lady opened it.

"Max sweetie, you're just in time. We're going to eat" the woman greeted her.

"And who are you? I'm Susan nice to meet you" she said sticking her hand out to me.

"I'm Elizabeth, I took Max out today and... well sorry if I brought her back a little more late"

"It's okay, it's okay. She's just in time, thank you. Do you go to school with Max?" She wondered.

"No, I... actually go with Billy but I know Max and her friends and... yeah" we were running out of things to talk about and then Neil got there too.

"Who are you talking so much with Susan?" He asked in what I guess was a sweet tone to him.

"She's Elizabeth, she took Max and her friends to the arcade today" she said letting the man step in front of her and look at me.

"Nice to meet you Mr Hargrove" I said giving him a little smile. To be honest the man gave me the nerves.

"Billy is supossed to do that for his sister, did he ask you to do it?" He said.

"Oh no no, not at all. I already had plans with Max to do it and I can drive so, there was no problem" I explained. The last thing I wanted was to give Neil an excuse to get mad with Billy.

"Well, okay. Thanks for that, Elizabeth" he said and then closed the door.

Before he did I could see Billy signaling to the other side of the house.

I didn't understood but went there anyways.

He was out sitting in the bench swing.

"I'm surprised you're alive, you looked pretty pale out there" he jocked.

"I can't help it, he scares me" I replied.

"How was it? Did you get bored enough that you'll even stop going to the arcade?" He teased.

"I actually had a pretty good time you know? Your sister, or Max, however you want to see it" I rolled my eyes. "She's pretty cool, if you two weren't so stubborn you'll get along just fine"

I gave him a quick sumary of what we'd done today, omiting the part where Max asked me about boys and her relationship and then coming back.

"Billy!" I heard someone call from inside.

"Go, you're gonna get in trouble" I said standing up.

"They just want me to go to the table. That is no problem" he said.

"Still. Don't make them wait, goodbye"

"Wait. Let's go out next week okay? Wherever you want, I just want to do something before we go back to school" he said.

"Okay, sure. See you"

"See you" he said and then went back inside his house.

Two weeks before going back to school and only four months until summer... then our last year and then college.

Maybe I shouldn't be counting the days like this, but I couldn't help it.

For the "regular" boring people in Hawkins like me, time and school were the most interesting things.

That day going back home I remembered how Max's friends had a way of saying things without saying them... they all seemed to know more than me, more about something, I don't know what.

But more than once something, some topic started between them which was silenced only by stares they gave eachother.

Will was the more quiet one, now that I thought about it. And I often felt like he was there with us but his mind was always somewhere else.


End file.
